True Blood True Feelings
by firsttime88
Summary: This is set at the end of S4 ep 12. Sookie does leave Bill's mansion, but not alone. Even though I was ok with Sookie not choosing that night, I felt like she made a mistake and should have realized it a lot sooner. This is E/S pairing with a HEA. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this story, even though I was ok that Sookie did not choose either at the end of Season 4, I felt she made a mistake, and should have realized it. This is my take on what should have happened.**

As I was helping Eric and Bill down from the pile of burnt wood, the over bearing smell of their fleshing burning was making me nauseas and emotional. It was painful seeing the loves of my life in such a state. Even though I could tell they were hurting,  
they tried not to complain too much. I guess they are trying to see which one could be stronger and live thru the pain. Neither one gave in, as we slowly walked to Bill's home.

I was lost in my thoughts of seeing them hurt that I barely heard Bill as he offered to retrieve some 'donors' so him and Eric could heal. My head shot up and I gave Bill a look of "what the fuck?". But he wasn't looking at me when he said it. He was  
looking forward, toward the front door. Eric on the hand, looked straight at me, and gave me his famous raised eye brow look. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I knew I didn't want to stick around and see them feed off the more than willing  
donors that most likely were very attractive females if I knew the "King" like I did. Bill liked his lady donors. So as we walked in, I stayed back close to front door. Bill quickly retrieved robes, and gave one to Eric, and then he went to the back  
of the house to call on the donors. Eric then turned to me and said as quietly as he could. "Sookie we need to talk." I nodded my head but still held back.

"Yes, I want to talk, but I am not staying around to watch you and Bill feed on donors, " I said as I turned around to walk out. Eric stopped the door from opening with his right hand and then grabbed my hand with his left hand and led me to Bill's office.  
He quickly shut the doors. "You are not leaving here until we talk, "said Eric with an expression on his face that he was serious. He is so demanding. I wish he could ask nicely sometimes. He then proceed to remove what left of his pants and put on  
the robe.

I turned my head while he changed. "Well I am not watching you suck the neck of some sexy donor and then hear the moans of your arousal, I rather be at home watching paint dry, " was my response that wasn't as snappy of a comeback as I would have hoped.  
Being around Eric sometimes made me dumb, especially after seeing him bare all before he put on the robe. He was still perfect even with his injuries.

"I need to heal, and it would be faster with real blood." Eric swayed a little with that statement as he tied the belt on the robe, I could tell he wanted to fall but kept his ground.

"Here!" As I raised my arm. "Drink from me if you need blood." I couldn't believe I offered my blood to the _real_ Eric, but I would much rather he drinks from me than anyone else. I still felt something for him. And I felt the jealously of thinking  
him take blood from another woman.

Eric then grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, but didn't take it. Instead he pulled me even closer by the collar of my jacket. I could smell him and the burnt flesh but I didn't want to move. I couldn't look at him either; I kept my eyes on the desk  
of Bill' office. He then slipped my jacket off my body, and smelled my neck. I was frozen with excitement. I wanted him to bite me like in the cubby but I didn't want to show my lust for him either. He inhaled my skin, and then took his hand and moved  
my face to look at him. I knew what he wanted. My permission to bite from my neck. I looked in his eyes, and nodded so slowly. That is all he needed and gently as a hungry vampire could he held me to him. His hand pushing me against him in the small  
of my back, and then his fangs clicked down and he bit.

I could hear him growling into my body. My arms came up around his biceps and I held on. Those few pulls of blood were like pulling my heart through my chest. My blood was pumping rapidly. I think I moaned a few times because before I knew it. I could  
feel Eric's gracious plenty between us. My lust shot up. My hands fell to his waist and moved around his back and hugged him as he sucked on my neck again. Before I realize what we were doing, he threw everything off Bill's desk and had my sitting  
on the edge. His body was position between my legs, and involuntary I moved my legs around him. He had stopped sucking and was kissing my neck and working his way to my ear when Bill open the office doors.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have the donors ready, "Bill stutter out as he saw Eric and I in a passionate embrace. I felt more passion with Eric than anything I felt with Bill. I moved Eric away and jumped down. Eric had a grin on his face.

"Bill I don't need a donor, Sookie offered to heal me." Eric stated matter of fact like. He looked so smug. I wanted to wipe the grin on his face. But I wanted to go home fast. I was running for the front door.

'Sookie wait up and I will walk you home," Eric said looking right at Bill as he strolled by. My blood had already healed his chest and he was back to looking as perfect as ever.

Bill stopped him by the time we reach the front door. "Eric we have a matter to attend to tonight. The AVL is sending Nan to come speak with us about the witch incident. I need you to stay. We need to brief her on the resolution." Bill was pulling rank  
on Eric and I could tell that was irritating to Eric. He turned around and spoke like a true ass hole that he could be sometimes. "Tonight Bill I think you can handle it, I am needed elsewhere." With that Eric turned behind me and out the door. But  
Bill was not having it. "Eric you will come back in an hour, or I will come to you." And then Bill slammed the door.

I walked out side and turned to look at Eric. He still had the robe on and no shoes. "You going to walk me home like that?" Eric walked up and picked me up bridal style. "No I am going to fly". And we that he lifted me up and we shot up in the air.

"Eric Northman, I didn't know you could fly!" I held on to his neck for dear life as he fly the short distance to a very familiar area of grass.

As we landed softly on the ground, he proclaimed " there is many things you don't know about me Ms. Stackhouse." He still held me in his arms as he spoke.

We both looked at each other for what seemed like forever before he sit me down feet first.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked him as I walked toward a huge tree. My back facing him as I touched the tree. Too embarrassed to look at him.

"Yes I know this is the first place we made love" Eric spoke in a whisper as he followed me. He took his hand and rubbed my neck. Massaging the muscles in my neck and back as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

I turned around and his face was close to mine, I lean back into the tree. "I do care for you, you are important to me. I do feel love for you, love for the Eric that I protected in my house." I was touching his face and he kissed the inside of my hand.

"Our house" Eric said. "That is our house".

I didn't know how to respond to that. Part of me was angry that he thought that, and the other part of me liked the sound of it.

"We made a bond in that house. When we shared blood, we began a bond. It wasn't a healing blood but one shared out of our love." Eric pulled away and gave me some space to think, but I immediately wanted him back close.

"How do I know that your blood isn't make me feel this way? Like I said before my love could just be chemical." I said that thinking I wished I hadn't.

"Did you have my blood before we made love?" Eric asked looking at tree, not at me.

I thought real hard and the only time I had Eric's blood was the time I sucked the bullet out in Dallas. Then I didn't have it again until in the cubby. Eric had tasted me during tragic Russell meeting at Fangtasia. I remember how he looked before he  
took my blood as if he was already sorry. Then I freely gave it to him to heal him from the sun again.

"No I guess this I only had a little bit from Dallas and that was probably gone by now."

"Do you feel like I tricked you into being with me?" Eric was still not looking at me.

"No, I knew what I was doing when were together. I know what we felt was mutual." I had tears in my eyes and glad he wasn't looking at me.

"It still is. I still love you, I think I probably knew that before the witches curse. But was trying not too. Loving you is dangerous." Eric was looking at me now, and was very serious. " I have been trying to deny my feelings for you for long time.  
I don't like _feeling._ That is the truth." Eric had blood tears in his eyes.

I was full on crying tears. Oh this is not what I want to hear. Eric walked over to me and held my face up to see him. He had a blood tear was running down one check. "But I cannot deny it any longer. I do love you. And I would rather die loving you than  
to never see you or hold you again."

Then he kissed me, like it was the last kiss I would ever receive. I kissed him back. I knew then that I never wanted to lose him. I would not be able to leave him tonight and never see him again. I did love him.

I pulled back, and spoke to his face. "Eric I do love you, but I am scared. I don't want to lose you. Trusting you, the Eric with all his memories, will be hard. But I want to try." With that, Eric was kissing me again. And he had me in his arms, and  
had my hands in his hair. I never wanted to let go.

Eric laid me down on the soft grass again, then he took off his robe, and started kissing me again. I tried to speak, but he said in my ear, "no more words my lover, let our bodies talk." And I obey him without objection this time. I was so tired and  
I needed Eric. The way his body felt on top of me. Even though he was cool, my flesh was hot, it was a more warmth that I could have asked for. He took off my shirt and pants without me even knowing and before I knew what he was doing he had my panties  
off and his gracious plenty deep inside. It felt so right. I urge him on by squeezing his glorious ass and he called out my name many times. Soon I roll on top of him and let his hands and mouth enjoy my breasts as I rode out my passion on him. We  
came with each other many times.

He spoke only this after we collapsed together. "My lover, I will never give you another reason to distrust me. As long as you are mine, I will honor you in every way." I responded by kissing Eric and saying "I love you too"

After a few minutes I jumped up. "Bill will be looking for you!" Eric laughed, "let him come find us."

"Eric, please!Bill,as rotten as he is,does not deserve to walk up on us. " Eric shrugged he shoulders.

"Come now, lets go to our house, " I said. Eric was beaming at that thought. We dressed as best we could and he flew us to the house.

"I like this flying" I said as I kissed him.

"Any time lover," responded Eric as we landed. I started up the steps, Eric sniffed hard in the air, and he grabbed my arm. "Sookie there is a wolf in the house. Stay here."

"Tara is inside" I whispered. Eric was already at the door, he vamp sped inside and all I heard then was a women's scream and gun shot.

"ERIC!" I screamed and ran inside.

 **thanks for reading! All reviews are welcome , and should I continue? (do you want more?) :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all those that read and reviewed. Here is another chapter. I do not own anything from TB/CH/HBO.** **I own the mistakes only. I did use some of the words from the series. Sometimes, the writers had a cute line or two, usually given to Pam or Lafayette.**

I could smell the smoke of the gun before I came in. It was shot gun, double barrel by the smell. It was a familiar smell that Jason would have on him when he hunted. I ran inside to the dining room and the first thing I saw Eric on the floor with a gunshot to the stomach. Then I saw her, Debbie Pelt. She swung the gun toward me. I looked at Eric and he was whispering something. I couldn't hear him. I _could_ hear Debbie. "You bitch, you stole Alcide from me.! And now I am going to take your man from you."

"No don't," as I rushed to Eric. "I don't what you are talking about. Alcide is not mine." Again tears came in my eyes as I sat next to Eric on the floor.

"Even after we saw you and lover boy in the woods together, Alicde still wanted to protect you. What do you have that I don't? He is mine!" Debbie was crying and screaming all at the same time.

Then I heard Debbie cock the shot gun again, and Tara came running in from the stairs. "NO!" I screamed as Debbie turned around and shot Tara. It was at close range and hit her head. Tara collapsed like a rag doll in the floor. Eric had my hand and kept me from running to Tara. "Sookie don't move!" Eric was down but still had strength in his arm to hold me down. I knew Debbie's gun was empty now. It would only hold two shots. I tried to get up but Eric would not let me go. Debbie was trying to get to me but Lafayette had come down in the commotion and hit her across her back with a bat he must have found in Jason's old room. "Go to Hell Hookah," said Lafayette. Eric took advantage of the distraction and he vamped over to Debbie. Lafayette and Debbie were fighting hand to hand but Eric ended that as soon as he reached her. He grabbed her by the neck, and moved her face toward his and by the sound of it, breaking her neck in the process. And he said "you do not speak to Sookie like that ever again." Then her limp body fell to the floor.

I rushed over to Tara, who most likely was dead. She had lost a lot of blood. I was cradling what was left of her head in my lap and chatting over and over how sorry I was. Lafayette looked at Eric. "TURN HER!" he yelled.

"No, she would not want that." I spoke up. "That is the last thing she would want."

"She died taking a bullet for you Sookie," Lafayette looked at me like it was my fault. And I guess it was. Eric pushed Lafayette to the wall. I knew he was going to end his life in that moment.

"Stop Eric, he is right." I said crying again. Eric turned to look at me with his fangs down. "Sookie this is not your fault," protested Eric. But I thought he was wrong, and was shaking my head. In just that instance, Pam came into the house.

"Well color me impressed, why wasn't I invited to this party?" Pam took inventory of the room and the blood. With her hands on hips, she looked at Eric and asked, "I felt your summons, what can I do to help?" I think that was about the nicest thing I heard her say ever. That must have been what Eric was whispering when I came into the house. Eric went straight to her, and touched her face but was stone cold when he said "You are to turn Tara. Make her your child."

"WHAT the FUCK?" Pam and I said at the same time. Pam continued, "Turn her? I don't even like her?"

"Eric, no she hated vampires more than anything." I said still holding Tara.

"Yes damn it, turn her!" Lafayette was standing next to Eric. "Give her a chance; she doesn't deserve to die like this." He was probably right; she didn't deserve to die like that, saving me, again from some crazy supe. I sighed and nodded my head at Eric.

"I don't even think I can save her, have ya'll notice that part of her head is missing?" Pam was upset and swearing at me under her breath. (Damn fucking fairy princess)

Eric looked at me and then at Pam. "Pamela as your maker I command you to turn Tara into your vampire child." And like that, the argument was over with. Pamela had one last thing to say, " I am doing this under protest you know." Eric looked at her and smirked. "I remember doing the same about 100 years ago while under protest." Pam rolled her eyes and came down near me, open her wrist with her fangs and she started dropping her blood into Tara's mouth.

"Ok then, here is the rest of the plan. Lafayette, my friend, you are to start digging a hole in the yard for my newest family member. Make sure it is big enough for two. The girls need to feel comfortable. And I will dispose of the were-bitch's body in the swamp. "

I was still holding Tara's head, but I looked up and mouthed a thank you to Eric, who gave me a look that he understood. He took off at vamp speed. The next process took what seemed like minutes but really was a few hours. Lafayette dug the hole in the back of the yard. After giving Tara all the blood she could, Pam wanted a change of clothes so she would not get her designer outfit dirty. She insisted on that. I handed her a yellow sweat suit that Gran had given me for Christmas from Wal-Mart. I knew that would make her so happy (not). She took the clothes and I got another eye roll. "I am only doing this because apparently you mean something to Eric. I am not sure what happened here while under the witches' spell but I am sure you let Eric pull your strings" she said with a wicked smile across her lips.

"What happened between Eric and me is none of your damn business. But now since you will be Tara's maker and Eric and I have decided to be together, you will be seeing a lot more of me. So try to refrain from calling me "fairy princess." I turned and walked outside at that point and helped Lafayette.

Eric came just as we were getting ready to take Tara to the ground. He had changed his clothes as well, and was back to his signature look of all black. He was a welcome sight. He saw me and Lafayette trying to move Tara from the house to the yard. He took her from us and placed her to the ground. While getting her in the ground he on purposed made her feet swing out to hit Pam. I heard him say, "You should have picked her up". Again Pam rolled her eyes and jumped into the hole with Tara. "I am being a team player for Christ sake; I am wearing a Wal-Mart jump suit." She yelled at Eric from the hole.

Eric and Lafayette begin to pile dirt on top of Tara and Pam. I was all out of tears at this point and was praying to God that this worked and when Tara came back she would forgive me. I was filled with anxiety. Apparently Eric could tell what I was feeling. I guess fear was not the only emotion he could feel. "It will be ok Sookie," he said as he walked over to me and held me in his arms. "Go inside and take a shower, and I will meet you in the cubby." I was too weak to argue with him so I left to go inside. I saw the blood on the floor and thought it could wait one more day. I was too exhausted from the night's events.

I took a long hot shower. I was in there until the hot water started turning cold. Afterward, I put my pink night shirt on and headed to cubby. I could see dawn breaking over the horizon as I ascend the stairs and Lafayette asleep on the couch. Also the floors had been clean of blood. Along with the walls and furniture. Did Eric do this? I was stunned. I hated cleaning up blood but it felt like I had been doing that a lot since vampires had come into my life.

"Sookie come down," Eric called to me from the cubby. I made my way down the steps. He was already lying down and had his jacket, shirt and shoes off. He had his jeans still on. He almost looked at rest, but his eyes were still open and he talking slowly.

"Eric did you clean?" I asked as I cuddle next to me in the bed.

He wrapped his arm around me and nodded. "I am a very excellent cleaner, another thing you did not know about me Ms. Stackhouse." He was smiling but his eyes were closed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my wet head on his chest. I was thinking that I was so happy that he had walked me home from Bill's. Bill?

"Bill never did come looking for you."

"Oh I flew by Bill's before I came back to the house. I fear tomorrow night I may have to another job to do," he said with a distain in his mouth.

I looked up and him and ask him to explain.

"Well Bill's front door was open and there was pile of vampire goo in his office," he spoke as if he was reading off a grocery list. I sat up and rub his chest so his eyes would open. "Bill is dead?" I could not take another death tonight.

"No I don't think it was Bill, it smelled like Nan Flannigan from the AVL. I think Bill killed her. There were some dead storm troopers as well." Eric was fading fast. His down time was taking him to his deep sleep.

"Eww, vampires have different smells?" I asked. He nodded. I knew only had a few seconds before he was all the way under.

"Ok so tomorrow we look for Bill," and I laid my head on his chest again. I think I heard him whisper, _over my dead body_ , but he was in a deep sleep at this point. And shortly after so was I.

Later I woke in a different position. I was on my side and wrapped in the fur blanket. Eric was behind me and purring in my ear. His hands were every where. One was around my waist and the other was rubbing my lower back close to my butt. It felt good and pushed my ass up against him and growled in my hair. "Sookie you are divine" Eric whisper in my ear. I could feel his hard on up against me. I guess he had taken off all his clothes at some point.

"Is it dark, did I sleep all day?" I spoke as I still rub myself against Eric.

"No, since I am so old I can arise before dark. Another thing you probably didn't know about me." He push his hard gracious plenty toward me when he said 'arise'. He was so bad. It was a turn on to say the least. He flipped me over and move one of his long fingers inside me. "So ready for me." I only could nod. My thoughts along with my hands were wandering. I was peppering Eric's neck with kisses. Eric ever so slowly pumped his finger inside me, one then two. While his thumb was rubbing circles on my clit. He knew all the right buttons to push or pull on me. I gave into my orgasm. As I came Eric when down on me and never let up until I had a few more. Finally I brought his face to mine. We made love so slowly. We was just like the Eric without his memories, he was gentle and loving. The polar opposite of the Eric Northman everyone once knew.

When we were satisfied and holding each other, I spoke on how much he meant to me. "It is wonderful that I have two Erics. ".

"What do you mean lover? " Eric was smiling and stroking my arm.

"I have the sweet gentle Eric in my bed, and the big bad ruthless Eric as my protector. I feel special, privilege"

"Sookie you are special. And you are very privileged to have me for a lover." Eric was kissing my neck and licking it too.

"Eric, I am serious." I pushed him off and sat up in bed. "If it wasn't for the constant stream of trouble that comes with hanging out with vampires, life could we wonderful"

Eric pulled me back to him, and started kissing me. We were in a pretty heated position when his phone rang. He reached to the side table without missing a beat, then pulled away to answer. "What the fuck do you want?" Is how he answer the phone. I could hear the person on the other end. She was female and speaking a different language. But leave it to Eric to know it. He stopped kissing me and started to converse with the person on the other end. Then he stood up and started pacing the floor. This couldn't be good. After ten minutes of this I was got impatient and sat up on my knees on the bed and let the blanket drop. That got Eric's attention. Two seconds later he hung up with a 'talk later ' to the other person.

Eric started my way, but I held up my hand. "First who was that and what language was that?"

Eric took my hand and place it on his heart or were it should be, "that was my sister and that was old Norse. The language of my home country. Any other questions before we pick back up where we left off?" Eric was flush up against my body and ready to go by the looks of the rest of him.

"You have a sister? What the fuck?!"

 **thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying how things are going so far. Next Sookie learns about Nora and we see if Tara likes being a vampire... I would !** **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. I do not own any thing from HBO/TB/CH, etc.**

Eric wrapped me up in the blanket and sat me down on the bed. He held my hand and looked me straight in the eye. "Yes, a vampire sister name Nora. Godric made another besides me."

I guess my mouth flew open. I was shocked Eric had never mentioned another child of his maker. Of course we really haven't had a discussion about Godric other than when he had that bad dream under his amnesia. "Really? Godric has more children? When?  
Where was she when Godric went missing?" I had lots of questions.

Eric moved a strand of hair from my face and smiled and he began his story. "Well it was about 400 years ago, in London, during the black plague. I worked for his majesty, and Nora was special consort to the King. I was sent to bring her to him when I  
found her dying of the disease. I could tell she was special person; she had a warrior's spirit about her. I offered to take her to Godric so she could live the way she wanted. She accepted, and we all lived many years together as a family. But she  
wanted to more than just be vampire. She wanted to change the world. Whereas Godric and I were forced into working with the AVL and the Authority, she went willingly. She currently is a chancellor there now. But no one knows of our association. Since  
Godric and I were consider outsiders and rouge vampires, she was worried that would prevent her from moving up the ranks. So when Godric went missing, she did not come and trusted me to find him. Actually you are the only person that knows I have  
a sister. Not even Pamela knows of her existence."

"Oh my, I know something Pam doesn't. " I said smiling so hard my face hurt. "I can't wait to meet her." But then Eric face fell, I don't think he liked that idea.

"Well I had not spoken to her in a long time, and it is usually life or death when she calls." Eric's expression was deep troublingly to look at. "She called to inform me that Bill is at the Authority. They picked him up last night, and he is being held  
for treason. They also wanted me as well, but could not find me last night. Bill did not give up my location."

"What, why you? What is happening here?" I was all upset. I knew it could not be good news to be held at 'the Authority" I quickly jumped up and pick my night shirt back. "Eric we need to help him."

"And I will," said Eric as he stood to dress. "But you will not be going to the Authority that is a death wish. Besides you need to stay here and help Tara. "

Damn him, he was right, I do need to check on Tara. I took off up the ladder out of the cubby as Lafayette was running to me. "Sook, that were-bitch's man is out front demanding to talk to you."

"What Alcide? Damn it!" I was running up the stairs. "Tell him I will see him on the porch in a few minutes." I ran to change my clothes. I notice it was dark already, and I knew Eric would be leaving soon but we had to talk to Alcide too. Plus Pam and  
Tara would be up. Too many damn problems!

By the time I got dress and ran to the porch, Alcide and Eric were talking. Oh I thought, that is not good. But they were talking not about Debbie but about Russell Edgington. "He is gone, I don't know how but the site is empty." Alcide was speaking to  
Eric and Eric was fuming.

"How did this happen wolf?" Eric was speaking under a growl.

"what the fuck, did you not kill Russell?" They both turned and looked at me. Alcide was rubbing his neck, and Eric was looking down at his feet. "We thought we make him suffer a few hundred years. Death was too good for him." Eric was shifting his feet.  
I hit him as hard as I could, making my hand sting in the process.

"Now that crazy Mother Fucker is out and probably looking for me. Lies lies lies, is that the only thing you know how do to!" I was raving mad at him. I was getting ready to hit him again, when he caught my hand.

"Sookie, I deeply regret that. At the time, I was thinking I only wanted to see Russell suffer. If I had to do it again, I would most certainly kill him with my own two hands. From this moment onward I will never hold the truth from you again."

Alcide and I both raised our eye brows. I was so mad, but I knew what Eric was trying to do. He wanted to make our relationship work. He was going to try. I guess I should l try too. So I calmed down, and took a deep breath, " So what do **we** do  
now." And I stressed the word 'we'.

Alcide decided to speak then. " I have a guy down at the parking garage, I think he has been glamoured. Sookie can you come talk to him and see what he knows."

"Sure, but I need to see if Tara is ok. Pam made her vampire last night and I want to see her rise."

"What happened? Tara is a vampire?" Alcide was confused. Eric took Alcide by the arm and looked in eye.

"Your were-bitch, Debbie came by last night and tried to kill Sookie, but she killed Tara instead. I killed her and got rid of her body." Eric spoke as if this was the most normal thing to happen. Alcide lost it.

"You did what fanger! I will kill you myself." But I stepped between them before Alcide threw a punch.

"It's true, he saved my life. She was going to kill me. She was crazy with her jealously. She thought you wanted me instead of her." I thought about adding a 'I told you she was murdered, but I didn't. Alcide fell back against the porch. I knew he loved  
her. I am sure it was hard to take.

"I adjourn her. I told her I never wanted to see her again. I didn't mean for her to come here, or get herself killed. Sorry Sookie" Alcide was hanging his head low.

I walked over to him and held his hand. Just then Lafayette came running to the porch. "Oh Lord, I think I see them" and he took off to the grave site. I ran off the porch after him. By the time we reach the dirt, Pam's hand was coming up. She pulled  
herself up, but she was alone.

"What about Tara? Is she ok?" I was franticly digging in the dirt.

Eric came up behind Pam and handed her a True Blood. She replied as if she was bored, "I don't know. I told you it might not work"

I uncovered Tara's face and she was so cold. Colder than Eric. I started to cry. I looked at Pam and Eric as to say what now, but then a hand grabbed my neck and had me pinned to a tree. It was Tara. She was ready bite me, but Eric had vamped over and  
pulled her off before she could. I was rubbing my neck, choking on my breath and holding onto him.

"Pamela, control your child!" Eric demanded. But Tara was running thru the woods in a fever. She was everywhere all at once. But then Pam closed her eyes, and in flash Tara was near her. "Tara you will not bite Sookie or your prissy cousin, understood?"  
and Tara nodded her head. Tara never spoke a word. Be she glared at me with all the hate she had in her body.

"We are going to Fangtasia, and I am going to feed her. I expect to see you there as soon as possible." Pam was talking to me and Lafayette.

"Sookie and I have some business first. I will talk with you later." Eric did talk to Pam like she was his child.

"I will go to Fangtasia Sook, you take your time." That was Lafayette's response. I guess he wanted to be away from as much as possible. I didn't blame him. It seems like death and destruction followed me lately.

Eric held me and put his chin on my head. "Are you ok? Do you still feellike helping me tonight?" I nodded. I really did want to help. Now that Tara was a vampire, I guess she should learn from her maker. I needed to go with Eric and help with Bill,  
but most importantly find Russell.

It was decided that I would ride with Alcide to the parking garage and that Eric would meet us there. He needed to talk to Nora before and get the scoop on why he was wanted by the Authority. He promised to find me in a few hours.

"I trust youwolf, to watch my beloved," was the final word he gave Alcide. Then Eric turned to me and laida kiss on me that should have been reserved for private alone moments. I was taken back, got weak in the knees and turned red. I slapped  
his arm, and whispered "show off" to him.

"Remember how to get a hold of me," Eric said and winked. Then he was off in a flash. I know, get scared out of my wits end and he will come. Hopefully that will not happen.

The ride to the garage was long and mostly silence. Alcide finally spoke to me. "So you are with Northman now." He grunted when he said it.

"Yes, Eric and I are in a relationship, but that is not your concern." I stated flatly.

"He is dangerous and I am worried about you." Alcide held onto the wheel tightly.

"Please Alcide I don't need lectures from you about dangerous lovers." He nodded and left that topic alone. Alcide them proceed to tell about the night Bill and Eric incased Russell in the cement and how Bill tried to kill Eric.

I remember that night. I left to the fairy realm and returned a year later when really it had only been a few moments. I wish they would have killed Russell, I kept thinking to myself. Then this issue would be done and I would only have to worry about  
Bill and Eric and the Authority. Stupid vampire politics. You would think they would learn from humans to stay out of that government shit.

An hour had passed by the time we reached the garage and met Alcide's worker, Doug. He was scared. He asked me if I was vampire. And I said no and held his hand. I asked him to remember what he was doing last night. He started telling his tale. He helped  
the person (a lady) dig out Russell and take him somewhere. Oh my , I could see the burnt face of Russell in his eyes and it was distributing. Alcide, Doug and I went in the truck and I held his hand as I told Alcide the directions of where Russell  
was hiding. It was an old abandon insane asylum. Perfect place for crazy ass vampires. Just before we walked in, Eric landed near me.

"How did you know where I was?," I asked him as I took his hand in my free one. Doug still had the other. "I could feel you Sookie" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I will explain after the mess is over how our bond works." Eric led the way inside.

Alcide held back. "You made a bond with him!" He was mad. I wasn't quite sure what he was so upset about. I have had vampire blood before.

"Calm down Alcide. It is ok." Trying to make myself believe even though I really didn't understand it myself.

Alcide reached around and touched Eric's shoulder and Eric growled at him. "I hope you realized by bonding with her, she will never be safe."

Eric took Alcide's hand and twisted it down until Alcide was on his knees. He looked straight into Alcide's eyes "Don't touch me dog!"

"Enough!" I yelled. "Let's find this maniac and leave! I am not worried about 'our bond'."

We kept walking in the nasty place. It smelt like death and blood. Eric made a reference to New York City, and piss. I don't think I ever want to go there if it smelt like this place. I didn't take long before we heard other wolves around. Alcide stripped  
down and turned himself into a wolf and ran off. I keep holding Doug's hand as I followed his mind and he kept praying. Silently I was praying too.

Then there Russell was in a back of a dim lit room on a gurney. He was looking better but very white. I wanted to throw up.

"ah Ms. Stackhouse, come here my fairy," Russell spoke to me like I was his long lost friend.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

Eric was growling and speaking in his foreign language. I did mange to hear "you murdered my family, prepare to die.!"

Just then I saw the wolves fighting and I knew one was Alcide. Eric stood between me and Russell and suddenly about 20 of those black storm troopers, as Eric called the soldiers of the Authority, came running inside with lasers pointed at Russell. Then  
a tall slender black man hand cuff Russell in silver. "I hereby arrest you Russell Edgington on treason to the Authority."

Then the black man turned to Eric and said, "kill the humans." And he took Russell screaming about his rights and his personal thoughts on the Authority. and it wasn't pleasant

I turned to look at Eric who winked at me so fast, I almost missed it.

Eric said "no problem, but I cannot kill the girl or this wolf. She is a sister to human deputy sheriff, and this wolf is her lover. Her brother will be coming looking for her, and we don't want that attention. I can glamour them." The black soldier nodded  
and left the room. But he kept two other soldiers back to watch Eric. Alcide had turned back into himself. And Eric was already glamouring him. "Alcide you are not to remember what has happened here tonight. You will always protect Sookie with your  
life, but you never touch her again. She is like a sister to you, and nothing more. You will take Sookie home and never speak of this night again. "

When Eric turned to me, I had my arms crossed in front of me. He could tell I was not happy. But he put on his act anyway. He grabbed me by the arms and I looked in his eyes. I did jump a little because he was forceful in his grip. "Sookie , you will  
never remember being her tonight or any of the people you met. You are to let Alcide take you home, but he is not to come inside. You are to get ready for bed and go to sleep thinking about how much you want me and that no human will ever satisfy  
you as well as your vampire lover." He knew he couldn't glamour me, so he threw in something that would make me mad. I nodded as said "lover" with the roll of my r's and Eric smirked.

With that he left the room, and Alcide and I went to the truck. We never saw Doug again. Alcide drove the way home in silence. When we got to my house, he didn't even get out of the truck and drove off. Eric was waiting on porch in the swing. He was stretched  
out and looking like the devil himself.

"Really Eric," I said. "think of me 'like a sister'? Are you that jealous?" I walked over to him.

"Actually I am." As I sat in his lap. "But I do have some good news for you about Bill."

"Bill? Is he alive?" I said and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Yes and his life is now spared because we found Russell, so see you did help." Eric was enjoying me in his lap, and I swore I hear him purring again.

"But not for long brother," said a voice of a woman I didn't know. She came walking out of the shadows.

"Did you follow me here? Are there others?" Eric had jumped up and was walking to the edge of the porch.

"No one followed me, keep your pants on if that is possible. Good Evening Sookie, I am Eric's sister, Nora. A pleasure to meet you.

I stood look at Eric and thought oh know what's next…..

 **What do you think so far? Thanks for your reviews. Hope to post again before the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late. But I wanted to go a different way with the Authority. This story is told only in SPOV. I own nothing of TB/CH or HBO. Hope you enjoy.**

Nora was British! I guess I should have known that since Eric said they met in London, but it was still odd to hear her accent. As I made my way to Eric, I could hear them speaking in another language. I hated that. It made it seem they were hiding things  
from me, and I didn't like it at all. Also I didn't like how Nora looked at Eric. I know she hadn't seen in a while, but it was like she was looking at an ex-boyfriend instead of her brother. I walked to Eric and said "Speak English, please."

Nora inhaled deeply once I was in front of her. She vamp sped pass Eric and had me against the wall. "What are you?" she said. I was getting tired of that question too.

Eric pulled her head by the hair until she was a few steps away from me. Eric was pissed, "she is a waitress and my bonded, and so you will leave her the hell alone."

"What? Eric Northman would never bond with a human, but I can tell she is not all human." Nora was struggling to speak because Eric had not let go of her head as yet. "Let me go brother!" Nora was now getting mad.

"I need you to swear on Godric that you will not touch her," he said. I was still in my same spot. I was frozen. Two vampires, one I was "bonded" to, and the other supposedly his sister, both had their fangs out. The worst sibling fight I had ever witness.

"Yes damn it, on Godric, I will not touch her!" Nora finally gave in. Eric was the older brother no one wanted to mess with. Once Eric let go, Nora stood in front of me and apologized and put her fangs away. "Sorry, but I have never smelt anything like  
you before. What are you?"

I sighed, and said "I am human, but part fae."

"And she is mine!" Eric was practically screaming that at both of us with fangs still down. Nora and I looked at him both with frowns. I swear he was also cave man like sometimes.

Nora smelt me again, "Fae, really? You smell like something that reminds me of being human. No wonder you are in love with her Eric." Nora slowly retreated to the other side of Eric. I smiled thinking he probably told her about me when he met her earlier  
tonight. I think Eric could feel my happiness and he walked over to me and held my hand. He retracted his fangs and brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

He looked and me and then back to Nora. "Why are you here Nora?"

"The Authority is going to stake Russell tonight but Bill requested that you also be present so that you can see your enemy die and have your justice. So the Guardian, Roman, asked that I come here and retrieve you. This is your reward for finding him.  
But what did Russell do to you Eric?" Nora was looking at him with endearment. I felt jealously again.

"Russell killed my human family. He sent his wolves in to slaughter them, my mother, sister and father, and he took his crown. I saw it in his home, as a trophy. I have always wanted revenge on my family's death. Yes I would like to come see him die."  
Eric told his story as if he could see the whole event happening again. I could feel him growing sad. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was sorry.

"Well let's go then, if we fly we can get back to New Orleans with plenty of time left to stake Russell before dawn." Nora was pulling on Eric's free arm, but I had not let go of his other hand yet.

As if Eric could feel that I did not want him to go, he turned and looked at me and back at Nora. "Sorry, I will be there tomorrow night by 9 pm. I cannot go tonight. "

"What the fuck Eric? The Guardian has requested your presence at an execution of a prisoner, and he wants to do it tonight. You need to go now!" Nora was screaming at him. Then she looked at me.

Eric response was not pleasant either, in a growl he said, "Tell the Guardian that you could not find me, but left word with my progeny and assure him that I will be there tomorrow."

"Or I could go with you." I said that meekly but you would have thought I told the worst joke. Both vampires looked at me like I was dumb, and said loudly "NO!"

"Sookie they will take one sniff of you and have you for dinner," protested Nora.

Eric was a tad nicer, "She is right, that is the last place you need to be. They will either see you as a threat or as a meal. You are not to go."

"But once you tell them I am yours, shouldn't they leave me alone." I thought that would help but I could tell that neither of them thought that would help.

"No Roman, has a nearly a century on me, and he is also the most powerful vampire in the Authority, if he wanted you, then he could command me to give you to him. Of course, I would kill him before that would happen." Eric said with an unnerving smirk  
on his face. Eric could be scary sometimes.

"Then go Eric, you need to be there, and I don't want to keep you from it." I said it with a tone of disappointment, because I didn't want him to go. But I knew seeing Russell die would be something he would not want to miss. And I would like to have  
some verification that he was really dead this time.

Eric looked torn. Apparently as much as he wanted to see Russell die, he didn't want to leave me. "Sookie I meant for us to talk about the bond tonight. But I need to go to the Authority as well." I could feel he wanted to say something else but nothing  
came out of his mouth.

"What is it? Something else you are not telling me." I was searching his face frantically. "Will you still be in trouble for treason, you didn't kill Nan." I was almost in tears.

"Eric you are no longer blamed for treason. Roman has cleared you of that with the capture of Russell. Bill is also free to go, but as I told you last night, he may have another agenda." Nora spoke with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean? Bill has an agenda?" I was confused by this. I thought Bill's only agenda was to take me to the queen. What else was he plotting?

"We believe Bill is linked to a Sanguinista movement of vampires. They believe they are better than humans, and want to destroy them not main stream with them." Nora was closer to me, but Eric had step in front of me, as to protect me again.

"What that is crazy, Bill is all about the main streaming, and he is one of the most human like vampires I know." I said with a light laugh.

Eric looked down at me, and said. "Bill has changed Sookie while you were away. He is more political than ever, his agenda changes if he thinks he can achieve more power."

I stepped back to the swing, and sat down. "I guess Bill was never the vampire I thought I knew."

Eric and Nora looked at each other. She nodded and said, "Brother you stay here, and I will tell Roman I couldn't find you. But meet me in New Orleans tomorrow. You cannot keep him waiting, or I am sure Bill will tell him of your fairy."

Nora walked over to me, and said, "Eric told me about what you did with Godric, and how you stayed with him until his end. I appreciate that. I loved him very much."

"Godric was good, I am glad I was with him at the end." I stood up and hugged Nora. She was taken back, and vamped away immediately, but stopped just at the end of the woods.

"Eric don't forget!" she yelled and then she flew away.

Eric came to me and then we sat on the swing and he took me in his arms. "I am sorry that Bill lied to you like that and the pain he has caused you."

I held onto Eric and tried not to shed another tear for Bill. But I did. "He took my virginity! He said he loved me and convince me to be with him" I was crying but mad too.

Eric stroked my hair and rubbed my back. "I wish he had not done that, I should have may you mine the night you came to Fangtasia."

"I don't want to be own by anyone!" I was still crying.

Eric laughed a little, "Sookie I know that is not what you want to hear but that is how vampires operate. The oldest vampire or the one with the most authority has the capability to take from the other. It is hard to explain vampire hierarchy."

"Start with the bond", I said as moved my head from his shoulder and wiped away my tears.

"Let's go inside" Eric led the way inside and we went to the couch. I took off my jacket and faced him. He began. "Remember when we you gave me blood to feed me and help me heal from the silver?" I nodded. "Well that was you offering your blood to me,  
and I took it. Then I opened up my hand and gave it to you, and that was me offering my blood. You were not injured. But I offered, so we would be 'as one'".

"Yes I remember, and then we were like high on each other's blood."

Eric laughed, "Umm yes it was amazing." He smiled that sexy smile that made my knees weak. Yes it was, but we needed to focus.

"Ok so what does that mean?" I wasn't going to give into that smile. Not at least just yet.

"Well that was a bond. We mutually gave blood for the purpose of sharing, not me saving your life. And I would have healed on my own, but you offered to fed me, instead of me just taking. And when blood is given with a purpose like that, vampires call  
that a bond. So that is why I can feel your feelings more strongly and you can feel mine. I could feel you getting jealous of Nora." Eric smirked

"I could feel you holding something back about the Authority" I snapped back. I didn't like Eric feeling all my emotions.

Eric cocked his head back, "I guess you know now what it is like when someone reads your mind for a change."

I moved over on the couch away from him. Damn him again. He pulled that card. I guess it was like Eric was reading my thoughts, or feelings. I didn't like it. He moved over to me and touched my leg, and I looked the other way. He took my chin in his hand  
and move my face to his.

"Sorry I didn't tell you at the time what that meant. I was just so in love, I wasn't thinking. You have that effect on me Ms. Stackhouse." He was grinning like Cheshire cat.

"So now what? Will we always be like this? Knowing what the other feels." I looked into his eyes, and smiled the best I could.

"The more we exchange the more we will feel. I would like to do it again. Then when I am away, I could feel you here. Know if you are in trouble, or happy or sad. Or missing me" Eric lean in for a kiss. But I move back and pressed my finger to his lips.

"What did Alcide mean when he said I would never be safe now that we are bonded?" As much as I wanted to kiss him, I needed more answers.

Eric moved back on the couch, and stretch his long legs out. "Vampires that know we are bonded will see you as weakness of mine. Maybe try to get to me thru you. But wont they don't know is that you are part fae. And your powerful fingers can hurt them."  
He picked up my right hand and started kissing the tips of my fingers.

"So if you have any enemies, they will see me as a way to you. So being 'yours' comes with a price." I was feeling a little scared and Eric could tell.

"True, so I would understand if you didn't want to share again. Eventually if we never share our blood again, the effects will wear off. But if we do it couple more times, it could be permanent. " Eric pushed up and looked into my eyes. "Godric told me  
once it would be like being married in human terms."

"Married?" I felt mixed emotions about that. Eric also looked confused.

"Sookie, as I have said before, I love you. I will respect whatever you deicide. But let me be clear," Eric had my face in his hands and his lips close to mine. "I want to bond with you. I want to feel you in every way." Then he proceed to lay the sweetest  
kiss on my lips. Before I knew what I was doing, I was deepening the kiss. And then Eric had mepushed down on the couch and kissing me like only he could do. He knew how to kiss. I could feel his emotions and they were clear. It was lust and  
loving thoughts. I was giving them right back. Eric could tell. He had my shirt off and was working on my pants when I jumped off the couch and ran to the cubby.

"It will be morning soon and we can continue downstairs." I said as I kicked off my boots and headed down the ladder. Eric soon followed.

By the time I had taken off my clothes, Eric was totally out of his. He moved me to the bed, and began to kiss my neck and down my breast until he had a nipple in his mouth. I was moaning and reaching for his cock when he looked up at me.

"Sookie?" I could feel what he was asking, and I knew he wanted to bond. All I knew was at that moment, I didn't want to let him go. Or stop feeling him. I nodded, and he raised up over me. He took his fangs and bit into his wrist and I took his arm and  
drank. It was like a sweet wine to my lips. He then worked his way down my body. He was kissing neck, and my stomach and then the top of my vagina. I was in so much bliss that I did not feel him bite into my inner thigh. I knew he was drinking me,  
but I could only feel love and desire. After about a minute his wrist closed, and he healed my thigh, and then he took his gracious plenty and slide it inside me. He was so sexy, and at the same time so gentle. I met each of his thrusts with my own.  
I loved squeezing his ass and cuming with him inside me. He knew how to get me to say his name. And I said it over and over. We made love until dawn took him under. I fell asleep with him behind me, and his arms around me. I was truly at peace.

I woke up hours later to see him in his day rest with a smile on his face. I really did love him. He was good to me. But I still feel like there was something he wasn't telling me. I pushed that thought off and lay down beside him again and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next time, he had left. But he had a note and a gift for me.

 _Sookie, I could watch you sleep for the next year. You are truly wonderful. I have left to go to the Authority. I hope to return soon but it could take longer. Vampire politics sometimes is worst than human politics. I have left you a cell phone, keep it on you at all times. Please do not try to call me. I will call you. It is safer that way. Try not to miss me too much._

 _your vampire lover_

 _E_

 **Thanks for reading. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! SPOV only so she doesn't know what is happening with Eric in New Orleans. But there is plenty of other things to worry about. I own only the mistakes!**

I looked at the phone. It was a smart phone. Nice and expensive. High handed like Eric. The wall paper on the phone was a photo of me sleeping and him kissing my cheek. I did not think Eric could be so lovable. He was totally different than I have ever  
seen him. I liked this Eric. Who was I kidding, I loved this Eric. Was he like this the entire time I knew him? Did he put on a front as a badass so people would not get close to him?

Eric had programed two numbers. One was to Fangtasia and the other was his personal phone. That reminded me that I needed to check on Tara. I wanted to talk to Lafayette first before I went to Fangtasia. It was after 6 pm when I got upstairs. I called  
Lafayette's cell phone, and he answered. I could tell he was at work.

"Sook are you finally done humping your vampire and come up for air?" I could hear him cooking in the kitchen. And the thought of food hit me. When is the last time I ate? You forget to eat around vampires. Plus Eric's blood was might tasty.

"Whatever, have you heard from Tara? Is she ok?" I asked hoping the news was good.

"Yes I went with that scary queen bitch of a vampire and her to Fangtasia. Tara almost killed a girl trying to learn to fed. The only thing Tara said, and kept saying is she doesn't want to see you or me ever again and she will never forgive us for what  
we did. "

Well I felt like crap after that. "I want to see her anyway" I said. And I did. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for what happened.

"Not now Sook, give the bitch a few days. Maybe after she gets the hang of being a vamp she will be more open. But right now, she don't want anything to do with us." Lafayette was calling up orders.

"Do you need help tonight? I can come in?" trying to figure out something to do until I heard from Eric.

"Yes, come in, I don't know where Terry is and Sam is AWOL too." Then Lafayette hung up the phone.

I got dressed, and went to work about 7 pm. It was hopping with customers. I did a little bit of everything from waiting tables to bartending. Then Jason came in.

"Sookie, I need a beer. Did you hear about Steve Newlin?" Jason sat down and he was looking pretty pale.

"No what happened?" I asked as I poured him a beer.

"He is a vamper now! He came by my house and tried to fang rape me."

"What? A vampire! That is karma isn't it. I wonder who turned him." I wonder if this is something that Eric needed to know.

"I don't know, he said he didn't know. But Jess came in and saved me. But I rescinded my invitation to both of them. I don't want nothing to do with vampires anymore. And you shouldn't either. Especially after what happened with the witches."

"They are not all bad Jason." I was starting to get a little pissed at him. I knew that a few vampires were good sometimes anyways. Like Eric and hopefully one day Tara.

"Do you mean Bill? While you were away, I saw him with a lot of different women. It was like he was me with the ladies, Sook." Jason snorted a little as he took a drink of his beer.

"I don't mean Bill. He hurt me bad and I don't want to see him again." I didn't want to see him dead, but I didn't want to see him socially ever again. After Eric got back from the Authority, I hope we can let Bill know I am Eric's and he leave us alone. _I am Eric's_.  
That felt weird. Or was that my bond. I felt a strong sense of pride coming thru. It was eerie. I checked my phone and nothing from Eric. But for some reason I felt that he was ok.

"Well just stay away from that tall one, Northman. He is bad news. Did you see him rip the heart out of that witch? He is vicious." Jason was now about done with that beer, and I was pouring him another.

I wanted to tell him that Eric and I were together, but now was not the time. Then Alcide walked into the bar and his face was dragging the ground.

"Hey Sook have you seen Debbie? Has she been in the bar lately?" Alcide looked like he had lost his best friend. I guess Eric's glamour removed all the events of last night. He had no idea what happened before we found Russell. I panicked.

"No I haven't, want a beer?" I quickly got him a beer. I busy myself with wiping down the bar and getting more glasses.

I excused myself and ran to the kitchen. "Lafayette" I whisper into the kitchen. He turned around from the stove and I ran up to him close. "Alcide is here and doesn't remember anything about last night, including why Tara is vampire now. " I my heart  
was racing. "What should I do, should I tell him?"

"Nothing Sook, if your bad ass boyfriend did everything he should have done, then no one will ever know. Keep calm." That felt like the impossible. I was about to really start freaking out when my phone rang. It was Eric.

"hello" I answered weakly.

"Are you ok? I can feel you are panicked."

"Eric, Alcide is here at Merlotte's and he is looking for Debbie. He doesn't remember anything about last night. What should I tell him?" I was outside behind the kitchen trying not to scream into the phone.

"Sookie it is ok. Do not tell him anything. He will not know what happened. Trust me. Take a deep breath." I did, I inhaled and exhaled a few times. I could hear people talking in the background.

"Eric will you be home tonight?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No I afraid I am being detained here. It could be a few days. But I **will be back**. " Eric's tone of voice was all business. If he was concern about me, it faded quickly. I was sure it was because people might have heard him calling me.

"Ok, then see you later." And I hung up the phone. I quickly got a text from Eric. It simply said, " _don't worry, I got this."_

I didn't text back. I felt worried, but content that Eric was ok. I went back inside.

Jason and Alcide were talking. "Yeah I saw a car not too far from the cemetery. It was abandon. I got the plates and ran it and it was stolen." Jason was telling about Debbie's car? Surely Eric knew to take care of that.

"No that is not her's. Her car was in my name. It would have come back to me. Her parents are coming up from Gulf Port Mississippi in a few days if I can't find her. They will probably have every law man in the county looking for her." Alcide was looking  
straight at me and I was looking worried. "You sure you haven't seen her?" I shook my head and went back to work.

Jason and Alcide stayed until close. Alcide offered to drive me home. But I declined. 'Suit yourself, just trying to watch out for you. Don't want you missing too." Then he took off. I drove home praying that Eric would contact me again tonight. I wanted  
to see if he had taken care of Debbie's car. Also I thought we needed to tell Debbie's parents somehow. I am sure they were worried. Of course they probably didn't think she was a murder, instead they thought the worst had happened to her. But they  
did deserve to know that she wasn't coming home.

Jessica was waiting on my porch when I got home. Immediately I thought this had to be bad news about Bill.

"Sookie," she ran to me and hugged me. "Have you heard from Bill?"

"No I haven't heard from Bill." And that was the truth. I haven't seen him since I left him to his donors. I wonder if I should let her know about him at the Authority but I decided that would not be the best thing to tell her. She would just go there,  
and it could be dangerous. I mean they were housing Russell Edgington. And apparently something else was happening there. I couldn't pin point it but I knew something was up. Eric promise never to hold the truth from me, but I just knew he was holding  
a secret.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I inquired. Did she see the vampire goo that Eric was talking about or the dead soldiers?

"Something has happened! I know it would be hard for you to understand, but the relationship with your maker is a strong bond. I know he is not dead, but I feel like he is uneasy and anxious." That made me wonder if that was like I was experiencing with  
Eric.

"What do you do when you feel his feelings?" I hoped I was making sense. But even hearing myself it seemed like an odd question.

"Most of the time, I ignore them. I mean Bill is older and stronger than me. I trust he knows what to do. I basically wait until it is urgent, like he is calling to me. Then I find him." Jessica looked sad and depressed.

I patted her arm, "it is ok, I am sure Bill is fine. Probably away on 'King' business." And I walked to the front door and said my good night.

As I got ready for bed but couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of all the events of the past two days.

Debbie was dead. Eric had taken care of the body and cleaned up the blood.

Tara was a vampire, and her maker was Pam.

I had to see Russell Edgington again and he was at the vampire Authority hopefully dead by now.

Bill was captured by the same Authority but now was staying around for what? The Sanguinistas, a cult?

Steve Newlin was a vampire. Who wanted Jason?!

And I was officially bonded to Eric Northman.

All those things were equally crazy, but most of all that I was with Eric. But I was the happiest about that. As I lay in the bed thinking of Eric and how happy I was with him. And all the times I had hated him only to realize that he was just holding  
back his feelings for me. I wondered how long he had feelings for me. Was it the first night we met when I was with Bill? Was it Dallas when I stayed with Godric? I guess the first sign I knew he cared was when he came to my house to protect me from  
the wolves. He almost let his guard down that night, but quickly put back on his asshole persona. But he did send Alcide the next day to help me find Bill. Although when I saw him at Russell's he told me to shut up and said that I meant nothing to  
him. That statement hurt because at that time I at least thought we were allies, on the same team. I bet he was hiding his feelings then. Because not too long after that, he said his biggest regret was that he had not kissed me, and then proceeded  
to give me the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I wanted to keep going with kissing him but I need to know more about Bill. Damn Bill! He had me so convinced that Eric was the enemy that I could not see him for anything else. Of course Eric taking  
me hostage in the basement was not a sign of endearment. Only the way he looked at me before he took my blood made me feel that he had some remorse about it. I didn't think twice when I saved him by pulling him in from the morning sun and giving him  
my blood. I could have left him to die. I guess I had more feelings for him than I realized. The more I thought about Eric, the more I missed him. It was nearly 3 am, I was still awake when I got a text.

 _Eric: Are you missing me lover?_

 _Me: Well you are on my mind._

 _Eric: I can feel you. You feel forlorn._

 _Me: I wish you were here._

 _Eric: I wish I was there too. You would be feeling much better in my arms._

 _Me: Are things ok there? I still feel there is something you need to tell me._

 _Eric: Yes things are fine. I wish to tell you soon. I need more time here, but I promise I will be coming to our home soon._

 _Me: Please don't lie to me._

 _Eric: I told you I would never hide the truth from you, but I want to take care of this issue and return home. Trust me Sookie._

That was hard. Did I trust him? I was going to have to. Eric took care of Debbie, and getting Tara turned, I need to trust him with this.

 _Me: I am trying. Did you get rid of Debbie's car?_

 _Eric: Yes I did. I burnt it behind Bill's property. Trusting me, is it that hard?_

 _Me: It is a new experience trusting you._

 _Eric : I see, one of many I hope._

 _Me: Bills ok? Jessica was looking for him._

 _Eric: Bill is fine._

 _Me: Is Russell still alive?_

 _Eric: Unfortunately yes._

 _Me: I wish whatever you are doing would be done. I miss you._

 _Eric: Soon you will feel my body again and show me how much you love me. Calling my name over and over._

Ok asshole Eric has returned. Two can play this game.

 _Me: Oh yes Eric, I cannot wait. You are an excellent house cleaner, and I cannot wait to have you clean the shower. :-)_

 _Eric: You know I do great work in the shower lover. ;-) I must go. But Good Night Sookie. Sweet Dreams_

 _Me: Hurry home Viking._

 **Thanks for reading. Next time we find out the secret...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! I own nothing but the mistakes!**

2 nights and no word from Eric. I was almost in full panic mode. The only thing keeping me from totally freaking out was our bond. I would feel slight pains occasionally but nothing life threatening. I still felt that he was ok. I wondered what it would feel like if we shared more blood. More intense?

To keep my mind off of Eric, I would sleep during the day and keep busy at night working shifts. But by the third night, I could no longer be patient. I was headed to Fangtasia to see what Pam knew. Hopefully she had heard from Eric or at least felt that he is ok with their bond. From what Jessica told me about maker's bond, Pam should be able to tell me something. Also I wanted to see Tara. I wanted to say I was sorry about Debbie, and to see if she liked being vampire better than a human.

As I drove to the vampire bar, I recalled the events of the last few days.

Steve Newlin was now the new spokesman for the AVL. He replaced Nan Flannigan who apparently was taking an extended vacation. Or so that is what the media was calling it.

Jason was given an anonymous lead on Debbie. I had Lafayette call in it. About seeing a car on the back in of Bill's property. Jason followed the lead and discovered Alcide's car burnt to the frame, but no body. Now Bill was wanted in questioning about her disappearance. Of course, no one knew where Bill was, making him look very suspicious. Alcide had interrogated Jessica, but she knew nothing of Debbie or where her maker was. Jason was working on a motive. Since Debbie was a known V user, that Debbie was back on the vampire blood and that she thought Bill, being King, might want to use her in some way either for her wolf skills or 'sexually' in exchange for the blood. Or that Bill caught her using again, and he dispensed vampire justice on her. Of course I let him think any wild thing he wanted about Bill and Debbie because it deterred any evidence toward Eric or me.

I finally reached Fangtasia. As I walked in, I saw Tara at the bar. She looked beautiful. I guess changing her to vampire was a good thing. Or maybe Pam worked with her on hair and makeup, either way Tara looked better than before.

"What do you want?" were the first words spat out of her mouth.

"Tara you look wonderful." (Dressed in red leather with her skin glowing and her hair all curly.) "I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry what happen, and that Lafayette and I only wanted to give you a second chance at life." I said it as quickly as I could before she cut me off.

"Whatever bitch, you didn't do me any favors," said Tara and then she walked off. Pam then came over to me, dressed like Tara but all in black with black boots that hit her knees.

"What do you want Fairy Princess? Your prince isn't here." Pam said it with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"Have you heard from Eric? I haven't talked to him in 3 nights. I was just wondering if you could feel him and if he is ok." I inquired trying not to throw any sarcastic remarks back. Pam tilted her head toward the office. She started walking to the back and I followed. As we came into the room, Tara was behind me and shut the door.

"Sookie, I have not seen Eric since I left the hole in the ground at your house. I figured he was stuck inside your fairy snatch and couldn't get out." Pam had her hands on her hips and lean back on Eric's desk.

"For your information, Eric is at the Authority and I think he's in trouble." That got her attention.

"At the Authority? What the hell for?" Pam was unnerved by that.

"Well after you and Tara left, we started looking for Russell. We found him and Eric gave him to the Authority, but he was asked to go New Orleans for the execution but hasn't returned. " I was holding back about Bill, and I didn't want to mention Nora. I think Eric needed to speak to her about his sister when the timing was better.

"Visiting the Authority is never good. That is where the most powerful vampires are. You are either a prisoner or a member; there is no just paying a visit there. " Pam was now seated in Eric's chair behind the desk.

"Have you felt him thru your bond?" I asked.

Pam answered but she didn't look at me. "I did feel something a couple of times, like he was in pain or upset. But I know he is still alive."

"me too" I answered quietly.

"You too?" Pam was in my face now.

"Yes I have bonded with Eric, I have agreed to be his." I said not looking at her. I knew she would be pissed.

"You what Sook? What the fuck does bond mean? " Tara was behind me now.

"Eric bonded with a human? What the hell was he thinking?" Pam was more than upset. "He gave you his blood and you willing gave yours to him?" Pam didn't want to believe it. She was shaking her head.

"YES! We are together. I am his!" I was getting a little angry now.

Then a smile came across Pam's face. "About damn time princess. He cares about you, as much as I hate to admit it. But I am glad for him because apparently you make him happy. Even though I am not fairy lover."

"Pam I am worried about him, can you help me?" I was practically begging for her help.

"So he was invited to watch Russell die? Is he not dead yet? "

"I did talk to Eric 3 nights ago and Russell was still alive. Eric said he couldn't come home because he was being detained. Why do they want Eric?" I was getting frantic.

"My first thought is he is being tortured, probably for some information, that is why I felt some pain."

I was afraid of that too. "But why?"

"Who knows why, it could be anything?" Pam was pacing the floor. "We have had dealings with the Authority before and it wasn't a church picnic kind of meeting"

"Bill is there too." I thought a little more information might help.

"Bill is there? Jessica is looking for him. She was here last night asking around about him." Tara said.

"Oh did she ask about you being a vampire?" I was wondering what Tara told Jessica.

"I forbid her to tell why she was turned only that I am her maker. Now back to Bill. Spill what you know Sookie " Pam was in my face now.

"Bill killed Nan Flannigan and the Authority took him in for treason. They wanted Eric too but Bill didn't give him up . Eric has a friend at the Authority. He worked a deal I suppose that if he gave them Russell, he and Bill would not be in trouble with the Authority . The Guardian, the top vampire, wanted to Eric to be there for Russell's execution so Eric went and that is the last I saw of him. "

Pam went back to pacing. "So Bill is still there? Why hasn't he left?"

"Bill might be a Sanguistia? Do you know what that is?" I was hoping she did.

"What the fuck? That religious voodoo! I thought that went out 500 years ago! Figures Bill would believe that vampire bible bullshit."

I started to feel sick in my stomach or something like that. Pam grabbed the side of the desk.

"He is pain isn't he?" As we both held our breathe or at least I did.

"Yes" Pam held on so tight that the edge of the desk broke off in her hand.

Finally the pain subsided. " why are they hurting him? What do they want to know?" I was holding back tears.

"My guess it is about you and your fairy powers," Pam said as she sat back down.

"Me!" I jumped up and leaned over the desk. Then it hit me "Bill did say he would kill anyone that knew about me. He tried to kill Eric after they buried Russell.. And ..." . oh know, Nan saw me that night of the Tolerance festival. Saw me use my hands to stop Eric. "Nan knew about me too. What if she told the Authority before Bill kill her?"

"Well he succeeded in killing Nan but too late, mother fucker. " Tara interjected.

"I feel like Eric was holding something back from me. Not telling me about something at the Authority. Do you think it could be me? Am I in danger?"

"Fairy Princess you are always in danger. " Pam walked over and stood in front of me. In those boots she was almost as tall as Eric. "That would explain why they are hurting Eric, to gain information about you. But it could be something else, that the Sanguistia movement is picking up support by the Authority. If that is true, then no human will be safe" We all looked at each other wondering what we could do.

Finally, "I need to think, but I will go to New Orleans. Sookie let me take you home." Pam said and walked to the door.

"I want to go with you!" I protested.

"No you are not to go anywhere near there. Eric will personally stake me if I let anything happen to you. I am already in hot water with him about the firing at the witches with you around." Pam was yelling at me as she marched out the front door of the club to the parking lot.

"Well I can get home by myself." I was running to keep up with her long legs.

"Nope, I am not taking any chances, I am riding home with you. Even if he means riding in this death trap of a car. Tara, you and Ginger take care of the bar. I trust you wont burn it down while I am gone."

Tara stood at the door of the club, "Sure thing bitch" and flipped Pam off.

While I was driving, Pam was mumbling under her breathe. "Damn Bill Compton, he has been a thorn in my side for 100 years."

"What you knew Bill before coming here?" I guess that is true, as she and Eric acted liked they had talked to Bill before when we first went to Fangtasia.

"Yes I was madam in a brothel house in San Francisco about 100 years ago. Bill and his maker Lorena were killing my girls. Fucking them and draining their bodies and leaving them for me to find."

"What the fuck? Bill was serial killer? God, he is not the person I thought I knew." I had tears running down my face as fast as they could. Making it hard to drive. I was very upset.

"Oh yes princess, he was not a good person. His 'mainstreaming' did seem like a fad. That is why Eric and I didn't trust him."

"Eric knew about the killings?" Why didn't he tell me.

"Yes, Eric made them stop. Because he was older, he had more authority over Lorena and Bill. Age does matter quite a bit in the vampire world. It means you are tough enough to surive. Eric got rid of them."

"But Eric didn't kill them. He could have?"

"Eric most certainy could have, but didn't. Eric is not as sadistic as you think Sookie." Pam was looking out the window. "He turned me that night."

"He did! Were you scared?"

"No I pushed him into turning me. I didn't want to live that life any more. He created me as his child, 'under protest' but he did. We have had some wonderful years together."

We talked about Pam and Eric and their travels, and when she met Godric. And the time they had spent away from each other. Not all of her years were spend entirely with Eric. But now she had Tara, while 'under protest' but she was going to teach her like Eric had taught her. That made me feel better.

Once we got to my house, Pam walked me to the door. "I will get a plan together Sookie, and let you know what I am going to do. In case you do hear from Eric, you will let him know I am trying." It was almost like a plea. But I agreed.

Then a black SUV came flying down my driveway. Pam pushed me inside, and said "don't come out"

Two Authority soldiers got out with guns pointed at Pam. "We need to retrieve Ms. Stackhouse."

"Boys, don't you know that this is a human's house. You vamps cannot get in without an invitation. "

Then a familiar voice was coming out of the truck. "Pamela, you and I both know Eric owns this house" It was Bill.

"King Bill Fucking Compton, tell me, where's Eric?" Pam still was in front of my door.

"Pam move away, I need Sookie." Bill was at the porch steps now. "you don't want to meet the true death over her do you?"

Ok that pissed me off, I open the door and came out. "I will never go anywhere with you Bill"

"What do the Authority want with her anyway?" said Pam.

"I am the new Guardian of the Authority and I would like Sookie to come with me. There is someone waiting to see her."

"You are the new Guardian? Bill you are not that old. The Guardian is suppose to be at least 1000 years old." Pam stated.

"Ah yes, but I am changing the rules, Roman the old Guardian did not see my ways, he is dead." Bill was smiling.

"I am not leaving here, I am Eric's now." I was still on the porch but behind Pam.

"I thought you might say that." Bill motion someone in the SUV and a man was pushed out of it. He had a hood on his head and wrapped in silver around his arms and neck. Bill nodded at the solder hold up the man, and he removed his hood.

Pam and I both screamed "ERIC!"

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this. Bill is an asshole... Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for reading. I don't like keeping Eric and Sookie away from each other too long. LOL Only a few more chapters to our HEA. I own only the mistakes!**

I wanted to run to him. His skin was whiter than normal and he didn't have his eyes open. I am not even sure he heard Pam and me screaming his name. The guard had Eric sitting up on his knees, but his head was slump over on his shoulder. Pam held onto me before I could go around her. "Sookie, no!" She was just trying to protect from the soldiers, but I was really trying to break free from her hold.

"Bill, you son of bitch, let him go!" I was screaming at Bill even though he was just about 10 feet away.

"Sookie if you promise to come with me to the Authority, willingly, then I will set Eric free." Bill said it as if I had no choice but to go with him.

"It's a trap," is what Pam whisper to me. "They will kill him as soon as you get in that car." And I believed her. I have learned not to trust what Bill had to say.

"No! I will not go with you!"

"Fine then let's kill him now," stated Bill and one of the soldiers in front of Pam turned his red laser gun to Eric.

"Wait!" I screamed. "I will go, just don't kill him" Bill turned to me, and licked his lips.

"Great, then please come," he said and he held out his hand for me to take.

"How can I trust you will not kill him once we are gone?" I asked Bill.

"I will bring him to the porch now, and he will be with Pam as we leave." Bill motioned for the soldier watching Eric to move him toward the porch. He was being dragged on his knees as if he was dead weight.

"What have you done to him?" asked Pam. "He hasn't even opened his eyes."

"He is fine, he will need blood though. We have injected silver in his veins along with wrapping him in silver chains. He could be sick for a few days if he doesn't feed soon." Bill smiled when he said it.

Bill snapped his fingers as for me to hurry on down the steps to him and take his hand. But there was going to be a moment that Eric and I would be close and I was going to take my chance.

"Please Bill let me say goodbye to him before I go." I pleaded with Bill. Bill just crossed his arms.

As Eric made it to the top of the steps, he was still on his knees. The soldier was still holding him up, and then I got on my knees and grabbed him. Pam took him from the guard and pushed Eric so he was leaning against the porch railing.

"Eric, it is me, Sookie, open your eyes, please for me." I had tears running down my face. Eric was trying to open his eyes.

"Sookie?" he said but it was barely audible.

"Yes it is me and Pam, we are both here. You are home now." I had his head in both my hands.

"Don't go," was the next thing he said but his eyes were still closed. I had my forehead touching his forehead.

"Kiss me," I whispered to him. And just then I bit my tongue so hard that blood was in my mouth. I leaned in and kissed him and I forced his lips open and let him taste my blood.

It took about 2 seconds for him to figure out what I was doing, and by the time I heard Eric moan, he was sucking my blood in as best he could. I knew it would only be a few drops, but I hope it would be enough for him to open his eyes.

"BILL!" I heard Jessica screamed running toward us, but I kept on kissing Eric.

"Jessica, darling," Bill said and he grabbed her. "You need to come with us too. "

"Bill, where have you been, Jason needs to talk to you about a missing wolf." Jessica was happy to see him and was hugging him when I heard Bill growled. "What's going Bill?" was her next question when she saw what was happening on the porch. Jessica was startled at what she saw.

That is when Bill pulled me away. "Enough Sookie, I know what you are trying to do!" I had succeeded in pissing off Bill.

Eric was awake now. He pulled my bottom lip with his teeth as Bill jerked me away. "Sookie, don't go. Bill is using you." He tried to stand but still too weak.

Bill had me thrown over his shoulder. One of the guards had Jessica and was pulling her into front seat of the SUV.

"Fire" was Bill's next word, and I knew that the soldiers were going to try to kill Eric and Pam. I moved my body enough over Bill's back to send a flash of light from my hands toward the guards before they could shoot, and they went down. Pam vamped over and took the heel of her boot and squashed it into of the soldier's heart and he exploded, and then she twisted the head of the other one and took his head off. Eric was growling and had stood up by the time Bill had me inside the SUV. The last thing I remember is Bill back-handing me across my face, and everything went black.

I woke up in what looked like a hotel suite at the Ritz. I was lying on the bed and still in my Merlotte's uniform. The room had a fireplace, with two chairs in front of it. I was lying on a luxurious bed with satin sheets. Off to the side, was a bathroom. No windows were in the room. I knew I must be in New Orleans at the Authority. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had a black eye. Bill Compton had given me a black eye! I could remember the events clearly. Eric was capture and torture by Bill, who was the new Guardian. Pam and Eric were still alive when I left. I could feel Eric in my bond. I hope that Pam had gotten him blood to heal. I had a ping of jealously went threw me hoping he didn't get a donor, I knew he needed blood to be healed. But I wasn't sure True Blood would help him in this instance.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't want to answer it for fear it was Bill again. But the door open, and it was Nora. I wasn't sure if she was a friend or enemy so I waited by the bed. She had a box in her hand and she vamp to me. I jumped back a bit.

"Oh did Bill do this?" She had her hand on my face by the black eye. I nodded. "Let me heal it for you".

"NO thank you!" was my next response. I didn't want anyone else's blood. But Nora's fangs came down and she pricked her fingertip and started to rub her blood over the bruise. I stepped back.

Then she vamp sped me into the bathroom with one hand on my arm and the other still on that box. She started the water in the shower and then the sink. She got as close as she could to me and whispered. "This room is bugged, all the rooms here are video tapped and bug with listening devices, all except the Guardian's room." Nora walked me over to the sink and finished wiping the blood off my face. I looked in the mirror and could see that the black eye was disappearing.

I started to speak, "did you know that they were torturing Eric?" Nora looked down and grabbed my hands.

"Yes, but I tried to stop Bill. Talk him out of it, but he used it as an excuse to hurt Eric. Everything he needed to know about you, Bill knew himself." That got my blood boiling. "Is Eric ok?" Nora looked at me with blood tears in her eyes.

"Yes with no thanks to you. Why am I here? Why are you here?"

Nora looked around at the top of the mirror, and jerked her head, as if to say there is a camera in there too. "Get in the shower Sookie." She left the room, and I started to undress but I turned my body away from the mirror. I got in the shower and I heard her come back into the bathroom. But she got in the shower with me. "What the hell? " I screamed as I held my arms over my body.

"We can talk easier in here," said Nora. She was naked too. I closed my eyes and turned around to not face her. She got close behind me and told me what was happening by whispering in my ear. "Bill is a Sangusita. He has decided that vampires do not need to mainstream. He is following the Book of Lilith which is the vampire bible. That we are the chosen creatures of the Earth, and we need to kill all the humans and rule over them. Eric refused to turn into a believer and that is another reason he was tortured. It was all a plot by Bill, digging up Russell bringing him here and starting this new vampire movement. Bill had Russell kill Roman. I am playing along, but I am really trying to make Bill meet the true death."

I couldn't believe I was hearing her correctly. I turned around, and face Nora. "Bill is responsible for everything?" I wanted to pass out. "But why am I here?"

"You are a gift to Russell for his help in killing Roman, and help spreading the movement. Russell knows you are fairy and wants you to be his so he can walk in the sun."

I did feel weak in the knees at that point, but Nora kept me from failing in the shower. "I promise Sookie that I will get you out of here and back to Eric. I swear on Godric, but you have to listen to me."

Still feeling weak, I held on to the wall and nodded. "You must do everything I tell you do, do you understand?"

I nodded again. Then she vamp sped out of the shower. I stood in the shower and sobbed against the wall. I wanted to go home, to Eric. How did this happen, why did I have to be fairy? Then I felt a determined feeling in my stomach and I assumed that Eric was healing. I could feel that he was ok, and getting stronger. I decided I need to be strong for him as well.

I got out of the shower, dried off and put on a robe. Nora was getting dressed when I came into the room. "Sookie inside this box is a dress Bill would like you to wear tonight." She took the dress out and laid it on the bed. It was short white dress made of chiffon with a halter top. The low v-neckline had a gold necklace at the top that clipped the dress in the back. It looked like something from Greek times.

"Really?" I looked at her with a 'what the hell 'expression.

"Yes, remember what I said." Then Nora turned and kiss my check, and said 'for Eric' under her breathe, and left the room.

I put on the dress, but realize that vampires do not believe in under wear. So I put my old pair back on. I also couldn't wear a bra with the dress. I didn't do anything with my hair. I pulled it back in a ponytail. I thought they can make me wear this dress, but I am not going out of my way to look good. I didn't have any shoes, so I just went barefoot. Through all this, I could still feel Eric, and that made me feel better.

In about 30 minutes, there was another knock on the door, and before I could get to the door, it was open. Vampires do not believe in waiting. It was Nora, and she was dress in a similar dress but it was long and hot pink. "Ready Sookie?" she asked.

"No, but let's go" And I walked in front of Nora, and out the door.

Nora took me down a few different hall ways, but I thought I could find my way back if I had to.

Then she open a set of double doors that lead into a huge room with what looked like a dining room table and a couple of couches. This looked like it was right out of a magazine not some underground vampire lair. Then I saw him. Bill he was on the couch with another brunette woman, she was in his lap and rubbing his crotch area. I wanted to throw up.

"Sookie, there you are," Bill said as he stood up and walked over to me. His new girlfriend followed. "This is Salome. She is a chancellor at the Authority." Salome walked over to me. She was dressed up as well, but in nude colored dress. It looked as if she had nothing on. She sniffed my hair as she walked around me twice before returning to Bill.

"She does smell divine Guardian. But she also smells like Northman."

"No problem, Russell will still want her. It's her blood he wants, not her body." Bill was grinning. I wanted to slap the smile off his face.

Nora spoke, "Guardian did you take care of Northman?" I assume this was part of her act. I guess they were clueless that she was Eric's sister.

"Doesn't matter, Sookie is here, and Russell will take her with him when he leaves tomorrow. Mr. Northman is still in Bon temps, I imagine it will be a few days before he feels like doing anything. And by then, Sookie and Russell will be miles away. Sookie you are so fortunate that Russell has a place France. That is where you are headed tomorrow night. Russell will show you the world, and you will let him see some of it daylight." Bill winked at me. I wanted to spit in his face.

Just then the double doors came open and it was Steve Newlin. He had a pet under his arm. It was a baby wolf. But I heard the wolf' thoughts. "help me please"

Steve walked over to me, "Sookie Stackhouse, so you are the gift to Russell. Maybe he will gift me Jason for Christmas." He walked pass me and sat on the couch with baby wolf in his hands.

Then Jessica came through the doors. She was also in a nice dress, but it was all black. She couldn't even look at me, and just walked over to Bill.

I wanted to say something but then Russell walked thru the same doors. "My fairy princess, I am so happy to see you Ms. Stackhouse." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, and pinched me on the bottom. Then he ran to Steve and kissed him on the mouth. I think I threw up a little in my mouth then for real that time.

Bill took Salome hand and then Jessica's. "Wonderful we are all here, let the bonding begin?"

 **Thanks for reading! I love the reviews! I hope to have this story completed in a few weeks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading. Only about 2 chapters left. I own nothing from HBO/TB/CH.**

At first I wasn't sure who Bill was talking about. Then I realized it was me. And Russell!

"No way in hell," I said as Russell made his way toward me. "I am bonded already to Eric."

"What, Northman?" said Salome.

"Eric has always wanted her, ever since she has been mine." Bill said with a sleazy smile across his face.

"Doesn't matter, my blood is older than his. It should over take whatever hold you think Eric has on you darling," said Russell.

"NO!" I yelled again, and tried to move back, but Nora pushed me toward him. I gave her 'go to hell' look, but she kept me standing in place. I could hear under her breathe, "Sookie", like scolding a child.

"No, I would rather die than take your blood," I told Russell.

He just laughed and said, "That can be arranged." Just then he opens a wound in his arm with his super long fangs, and forces his arm to me. I would not open my lips, and held them tight together. He was holding me to him with his other arm, and I still kept my lips closed.

"Fine the hard way then," Russell vamp sped me onto the table. I was lying with my back on the table, but my legs were dangling off. Russell was between my legs holding one leg to his side, while I was trying to kick with the other. I began to scream for help. "Enough!" he yelled and while I was screaming, he pushed his arm in my mouth. I was trying not to bite him but the way he had my mouth, I would have broken my teeth if I had not stuck them into his flesh. It tasted nasty. Like old coffee; cold and bitter. I had taken a few sips when I felt my stomach in pains. Then I couldn't control my body and I started vomiting out the blood onto him and myself.

"What the Fuck fairy?!" He was yelling. His accent was coming out; he was so mad and cursing in another language. He climbed off of me, and Jessica came over and helped me up.

"What happen?" I heard Salome say to Bill.

"Bill this is madness, what is going here?" Jessica was confused by what was happening.

"It's Northman's blood, he had permanently bonded to her and now she cannot take any other vampire blood," Bill said with a look of defeat in his eyes. "I was suspicious of that when she was shot in the cemetery during the witch war. She almost could not take my blood to heal that night. She was close to being fully bonded then." Bill came over to me and handed me a handkerchief, ever the southern gentlemen. "Sookie how many times have you 'bonded' with Eric?"

I was wiping my face and dress. "Not that it is any of your damn business, but twice."

"Only twice?" said Salome. "It must have taken rather quickly because you are a fairy. Most humans take at least 4 to 5 times before they cannot have another's blood."

That is when Nora jumped into the conversation. "What can we do? She will not be able to bond with Russell?" I still didn't trust her yet.

Salome spoke then, "We need to break their bond. There are only two ways that I know of. We need to either kill Northman, or have a witch or another supe un-bond her to him. But we don't have that kind of time. Killing her vampire would be faster."

"Guardian, I can find and kill him," Nora was volunteering her services a little too fast for me. Was she for real? I couldn't tell if it was a hoax on Bill or me. I gave her a dirty look as Jessica helped me off the table.

"Thank you Chancellor Gainsborough, I would appreciate that greatly. Since it is nearly dawn, I am not sure you would have enough time to go Shreveport to find him, leave at first dusk tomorrow and do it quickly. I know Russell would like to start the bond before he leaves the country." Bill stated as he took his new girlfriend back to the couch. "Let's discuss the True Blood factories now." Bill, Salome, Nora, Russell and Steve all took their seats together.

"Jessica will you escort Sookie back to her quarters? I am sure she will want to get changed before bed." Bill winked at him. It made my skin crawl.

One of the soldiers came behind Jessica and me, and pushed us toward the doors. They began their talk about the factories. All I heard was what time is good to set the bombs off and if daylight would be better as if to throw off track that vampires are responsible for the act.

Jessica grabbed my arm, and squeezed. "Sookie I am not sure what is happening with Bill, but I have never seen him like this before."

"I think Bill is showing his true colors. He is has been scheming for a while I am afraid." The solider took us down the same hallways way Nora did. I was trying to memorize it in case I needed to get out.

When we got to the room, Jessica said she would try to find me something to eat. I went and took a shower. I tried to feel what Eric was doing. I knew he was ok, because I felt contentment, but I also felt anger. I couldn't tell if it was my own anger about Bill or Eric's anger. Maybe we both are angry. I just hoped he was healed and ok. And I hope that Nora was just volunteering so no one else would go kill Eric. I was really praying she could be trusted. I changed back into my uniform after the shower. When I walked out of the bathroom, Jessica had a tray of fruit and bread and was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Thanks I mumbled." I smelt the food to see if it was ok. We were in a vampire hide out, what kind of human food would be available?

"Sookie, what is a bond?" Jessica asked. All the things she could have questioned, that was what she wanted to know? Then I thought of Hoyt. She probably had thought of him, when they mention 'permanent bond' with a human.

"Well I can tell you what Eric told me. It is when a human freely gives their blood to a vampire, and a vampire gives it to a human. Like the human would not be injured, and the vampire would feed off of a willing human. It is like they are feeding off each other. Do you know what I mean?" I could tell that Jessica was upset.

"So I could have made a bond with Hoyt if I would've let him feed me? I would usually drink True Blood or find a donor that he didn't know about." Jessica had her head hung low.

"Yes I suppose. Eric told me it was like 'marriage for vampires" I said and then it hit me. "I know now why they needed to kill him to break the bond, it is like marriage 'until death do you part', once he is dead, I can belong to another vampire." Sadness took over me. I didn't want Eric to die.

"Please go with Nora, and see if you can stop him from dying," I was pleading to her. I didn't know what Nora would do, but I knew Jessica could at least try to warn him.

"I can try, I am not sure Bill will let me go," said Jessica but I believed she would try.

"I have one more favor to ask?" I asked cautiously.

"What, anything, I am so sorry about this whole crazy mess." I was happy Jessica seemed willing to help me.

"Steve Newlin's pet is a wolf, and she is a shifter. You need to get her out of here. If at all possible take her to Alcide and see if he can find her home."

"Wow, how crazy is this place? If I get out, I will, I promise, "Jessica looked upset. "What are we going to do about Bill?"

"Don't know," I said looking at my hands. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to fry his ass. I was thinking next time, when I get a chance, I am going to try. I can't let Nora decide every move I make. I wasn't going to let Bill give me to Russell. I would fight. Even though I had hit Russell before with my light and it didn't stop him, it could slow him down enough to try to stake him. I would have to take advantage of my next opportunity. But I didn't think telling Jessica I wanted to kill her maker would do her any good now. So I kept that information to myself.

After I ate, she left. It wasn't long after that I had another visitor. There was a knock on the door and then Bill came in. He was alone. I felt fear and anger at the same time.

"What do you want Bill?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, and to let you know I might have a plan to help you with Russell." Bill looked at me like I was dinner.

"Really Bill? Help me? You could start by letting me go. " I walked over to the chairs back in front of the fireplace and sat down.

"Sorry I cannot let you go, you are too valuable Sookie. But I can make it were you are not with Russell very long." Bill sat down in the other chair and had his hands on his knees.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"See there is a room here that holds a vile of blood from Lilith, the first vampire made by God, she was made before Adam. I believe it holds special powers. Salome and I intend to drink it tomorrow night. Once I have that blood, I should be stronger than Russell. I will kill him and you can be mine again" Bill was so happy as it said it. I thought it sounded ridiculous.

"What the fuck? Have you gone crazy? There is not such thing as Lilith. God didn't make a vampire!" I was standing now. "you have lost your mind!"

"Oh Sookie my love, there is, you will see and then you can live with me" Bill was so sure of himself. He stood and grabbed my arm and try to kiss me. I thought about zapping him then, but I wanted to save my light for Russell. Just then Salome came in the door.

"Don't you vampires know boundaries? Or at least knock?" I walked away from Bill.

"Sorry, but Bill lets eat before we go rest. I have two lovely donors for us" Salome said as she slipped her boney arm around his.

"Sookie think about what I said," Bill then turned and left the room. I heard the door lock after him.

I fell into the bed with my clothes on. I didn't want to be caught off guard if I needed to run. I kept shoes on too. It was nearly dawn. I could tell, because it was very quiet. I couldn't hear any footsteps. I thought of Eric and how he was doing, and if I would see him again. I prayed that Nora was really on our side. It was hard to tell. Vampires are so hard to trust. I couldn't believe what a fucker Bill turned out to be. The more I thought about Bill and Eric, the more I realized that Eric is the one that could be trusted. He did always look out for my best interested. I wonder again how long he had had feelings for me. That is one of the questions I was going to ask if I ever saw him again. I finally fell asleep with the thoughts of Eric and me in the cubby. And making that first bond. We were so happy lost in our blood induced winter wonderland.

I awoke hours later to the sounds of an alarm going off. I heard people running down the halls. I tried to open my door, and it was locked. I started screaming and yelling. I didn't know if the place was on fire, or what was happening. Just then I heard what sounded like a fly in my ear. I swated it and it flew over to the bed, and then it was Sam, as naked as the day he was born.

'Sookie, are you alright?" Sam was asking as he was walking toward me. I tried to ignore his body as I hugged his neck.

"How did you know I was here?" I thought 'Sam came to save me?'

"I didn't!" he exclaimed

"Why are you here?" We both asked at the same time.

"I am hear to help my girlfriend Luna and her daughter Emma. Steve Newlin took Emma as pet from a wolf pack of Russell's. I broke in to see if I could save her." Sam was talking so fast I almost didn't understand him.

"I was taken by Bill and I am suppose to be a gift to Russell for killing the Guardian and helping with some vampire religious movement." I said it as if that made sense to Sam. "But I have seen the wolf. She is ok but still with Steve. I told Jessica to see if she could take her from Steve and get out."

"I tried to talk to Bill, but he has lost his vampire mind, he refused to help me and he set off these alarms. I am running from him now." Sam was frantic.

More noises were coming from the hall. "Sookie I am going to continue to look, but I will come back for you," Sam said as he turned back into a fly and flew in the air condition vent.

"Damn it, Sam, don't go." I yelled after him but it was too late.

I needed out of here, maybe I could climb in the vent? Just then I heard a voice from the door.

"I got the code! Let me open the door." the muffled sound was like Nora.

"Nora is that you?" I ran to the door.

"Back away from the door, we are going to knock it down," I heard the voice scream back.

Then it was like a wrecking ball, I could hear a force of weight hitting the door. It took 3 times, but then the door flew open. And I saw him. My Viking vampire lover, Eric! He was there in front of me and looked completely healed. I ran to him and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me back. "Sookie, are you ok?" he asked.

"YES, now that I see you!" He pulled the back of my hair, and moved my face to look at him, and he swooped in and kissed me as only like he could. It was passonate and strong and loving at the same time.

We were lost in the moment with each other when I heard Nora say "Brother we don't have time to kiss and fuck. We need to move!"

Then I heard Jason, "Sookie you are with Northman? What the hell, another damn vampire!"

 **I hope enjoyed this chapter. I love reading the reviews. Love to all my E/S lovers! He's back...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I am happy that so many like this story. Now for time for some justice, right?**

"Jason?! What are you doing here?" As soon as I heard his voice, I broke away from our kiss.

"He insisted that he come with us, bloody fool," said Nora. Eric was still looking at me and was stroking my face with his hand.

"I can be a fool if I want, this is American, and no one tells me, especially a vampire, what I can't do, even if that is being a fool!" Jason said hotly.

"We tried to stop him but he said he would just come on his own if we did not take him," Eric said as he sighed.

"Couldn't you glamour him?" I stated, I couldn't believe I even said that.

"What, hell no Sookie. I am tired of the vamps being in my head. And after we get you out of here, we are going to have a long talk about a vampire owning our family's house." Jason was scanning the room as he said it with his gun drawn. He had wooden stakes on his back.

"No matter about that now, we need to get out of here," said Nora. She also had wooden stakes on her back too. We all followed her out the door, I held onto Eric's hand. She took us another path away from the big room where I had met all the vampires earlier.

"Does this alarm going off mean they know that we are here?" I heard Eric asked as we kept going down a narrow hall.

"That alarm is for a security breech," said Nora. "We came in thru the roof of the building. I took care of those cameras before I came to get you. They should not be working."

"It was Sam, he is here to get that baby wolf away from Steve Newlin," I interjected. "Bill discovered him and set off the alarms. Sam shifted into a fly and it is in the air ducts." They got everyone's attention.

"What? Sam is here?" Jason's head flipped around.

"Yes and Jessica too." Jason just spit and turned back to watching for vampires.

"He is a nuts, he could get himself and the wolf killed," Nora was not very optimistic about his chances I could tell. I really didn't like her.

We finally came to what looked like a waiting area, but there were an elevator. "Ok Sookie, and Jason get in the elevator and go the garage level. Here is a set of keys of one of the black SUVs, take it. Eric and I are going to kill Russell and Bill" Nora threw a set of keys at Jason.

"Come on Sook," he was pulling my arm toward him.

"No, I am not leaving Eric," I stomped my feet with that. I wasn't going anywhere unless Eric was by my side.

"It's ok, I promise I will see you soon," Eric looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt his concern in our bond.

"No I am going to help you kill Russell. I can zap him with my light and you will have a chance to stake him while he is down." Nora and Eric looked at each other, and then he nodded. Just then Jessica came running into the room and she had Emma, the wolf pup in her hand.

"Jason, take Jessica and the pup to the parking garage. We will meet you outside." I said

"Sookie its dangerous here, let's go," he still had a hold of my arm.

"I have to help Eric," and I pulled away. Just then the elevator came down, and Jessica pulled Jason and the pup inside it. Then I saw two little mice run in as well. I hope that was Sam and his girlfriend.

"Take care of her!" Jason yelled at Eric. Then the doors closed.

Nora, Eric and I went looking for Russell then. We found him in the Guardian's room with Steve Newlin. Steve was upset over his pet. "Damn that red headed vamp. She tricked me into giving her my baby"

"I will get you another love," said Russell. Then he saw us.

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse, I was just getting ready to come get you so we can leave. But I see your lover boy has decided to send us off on our voyage." He gave Eric a wink.

"Prepare to die Russell," Eric had his fangs down.

"Oh please I am so much older than you Northman," Russell was moving around the room so fast I could barely see him. He was attempting to capture Eric, but Eric was also moving pretty fast. My head was spinning. Then Nora decided to help. She went over to Steve and placed a stake over his heart.

"I will kill him!," she shouted.

Russell stopped, "you would not dare!" His fangs were out and his was hissing at Nora. I took my chance and shot Russell with my light. He bounced up against the wall. But he started to laugh.

"Really do you think that will stop me, fairy." He chuckled.

"No, but this will," Eric said with a growl as he staked him in his heart while he was against the wall. It took a few moments, but Russell cursed in his native tongue but he eventually went into a big pile of goo. Steve was crying his blood tears the entire time.

"No, no, no.." Steve cried, "he was going to take me to see the world." After about a minute Nora had a enough. She staked Steve and he exploded immediately. Both Nora and Eric were covered in blood.

"Just like old times," said Nora as she smiled at Eric. "Next is Bill." Then she and Eric looked at me. As if to ask if I thought that was going to be ok.

"Sookie, I know you have had feelings for Bill, but…" before Eric could finish, I cut him off.

"Stake his ass!" And we left the room together. Eric was smiling from ear to ear.

"I bet I know where he is, he told me that Salome and him are going to drink some blood of Lilith. Do you know where that is?" I looked at Nora.

"Yes in the back of the conference room is a sanctuary that they keep the Book of Lilith and her blood. He told you he was going to drink it?" Nora asked me as we ran to that room.

"Bill thinks it will give him special powers," I said kind of laughing about it.

Then Eric and Nora stopped. "Is that true?" Eric asked her. "Can he become stronger with that blood?" I had a feeling that Eric was wondering if he could kill a vampire god.

"I don't know; it could be possible. No one has ever done that. Come let's stop him." Nora vamp sped into the room and Eric and I 'human-like' ran into the room. Bill and Salome were in the back sanctuary and they had the vile of blood out of its special glass box. Salome had it in her hands.

"NO, you don't know what will happen," Nora had her hand on Salome's and keeping it from going into her mouth.

"Please, Lilith has been calling me for days, this is my destiny," cried Salome.

"I don't think so darling." Bill said as he smirked.

Then Salome turned up the vile and began to drink. But she started choking on the blood, and she was bleeding from him eyes and nose. She fell to the floor.

"In your impatience my love you did not smell the silver in the bottle." Bill was kneeling in the floor beside her.

"You defiled the blood of Lilith!" spat out Salome.

"No the real blood is here," and Bill pull it out of his pocket. He had another bottle with a plastic cap on it. "This is the true blood of our god. She has been calling me as well and I am the one to be our savior."

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Eric stated. I was stunned still, but Nora was thinking fast.

"Sorry Bill I cannot let you do that." Nora vamp sped to him and took the vile from his hands. Bill started to go after her. Salome was still on the floor dying.

"Please" she begged me, "kill me"

I didn't know what to do. I pick up one of Nora's stakes and I was going to help her out of her misery but then I saw Bill. He had spray in his hand and he was spraying Nora and Eric in the eyes.

"Silver for you both!" Bill screamed and then he reached for the bottle from Nora. I took the stake in my hand, and ran for Bill. I staked him from behind. Bill staggered around until he fell on top of Salome. The stake went into Salome and thru him. They both died in one great big explosion.

I ran to Eric and Nora who both were burned from the silver. I pushed my arm to Eric. "Drink!" I commanded. And he did. He took only a few sips but it was enough to heal. Nora wanted my blood to heal, but when she asked, Eric growled and say "No, she is mine!" I guess Eric did not want to share with his sister. And I was glad of it. I didn't want to give my blood to her.

"Maybe Jason will give you some of his blood," I said to Nora. But I knew he wouldn't.

"No, I will just go find a donor, we have some here." Nora looked pitiful.

Then soldiers came in and didn't know what to make of what was happening either. Nora suddenly spoke.

"Guards do not hurt Mr. Northman or the human. They saved the blood of Lilith. Chancellors Bill and Salome were defiling the blood. Anyone that attempts to destroy the blood of Lilith, the penalty is death. " Nora said that with the burns still on her face. That information also made Eric smile. We would not be held accountable for their deaths as they had 'defiled the scared blood'.

The Guards backed away.

"You must leave, it is not safe for you both" she told Eric. "I have to make some calls and try to figure out the mess Bill has gotten us into with Russell and the bombings of the True Blood factories"

"The factories, did he really bomb all the factories?" I suddenly thought how will the mainstreaming vampires will feed?

"Not all, Bill asked Salome and I to have humans plant the bombs but I didn't obey his instructions. So only half the bombs went off. " Nora try to smile at Eric. I still had mixed feelings about her.

Eric and I went and found Jason and Jessica and told them that Russell and Steve Newlin were dead. The mice, of course, were Sam and Luna. They, along with Emma had changed back to human form. Jessica had found them some blankets and clothes and they were headed back to Bon Temps. Jason was going to drive them home. He wanted me to go with them, but I didn't want to leave without Eric. And Jason wasn't too keen on having him go home with us.

"Sookie and I will make another arrangements to get home," is what Eric told Jason. Jason didn't like it but he went anyway.

Both Eric and I had blood all over us. I wanted nothing more that to go home and shower off and crawl into bed with my vampire lover.

After they took off, Eric came over to me and put his arms around me. "Ms. Stackhouse, would you like to fly home?"

I smiled as big as I could. "Oh yes Mr. Northman, I would like to fly to _our_ home." And we leaned in and kissed.

After a few minutes of blissful kissing in the parking garage, Eric pulled away and started looking in cars. "what are you looking for?" I asked.

"A jacket, or blanket, it will be cold in the night sky. I don't want you to freeze to death." Eric was opening and closing doors on vehicles.

"I walked over and slapped him on his beautiful ass, well then you will have to warm me up when get home, loverrr" And I rolled my r's. That peaked Eric's interest.

"Now don't start something you don't want to finish in the back seat of one of the cars Sookie. Because I am not so much a gentlemen that I wouldn't ravish you in one." He waggled his brows at me.

I reached over and grabbed his ass. And vamped over and nuzzled and growled in my ear. Soon he had the door of the black SUVs open and he pushed me in the back seat. I laughed and he shut and locked the door. I took his face in my hands and started licking his lips with my tongue. I hear him moan, and he took his hands and pulled my shirt up out of my shorts. We position our selves were he was siting and I was straddling him. I reached between his legs, and unbutton his jeans as he took off his jacket and pull his shirt over his head I stroked his gracious plenty and he pulled my shirt up and took off my bra in one quick motion. He had a nipple in his mouth and was sucking gently but forcefully. Each pull got me wetter and wetter. I was grinding on top of him. He pushed his pants down and let out his erection. I immediately took it in my hands and pumped it up and down. He said to me "your pants off now woman" and I moved back and began to take off my shorts. Eric helped me pushed them down, and then he pick me up and place me on top of his cock. I was so wet by then, you could hear him slide in. He was moaning and groaning his pleasure. I was riding him so quickly. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Eric's hands were on my ass and helping move back and forth. His mouth was kissing my neck and as I would come up, he would lick a nipple. I was so close to cuming. I didn't even realize we were moving the suv we were fucking so hard. "ERIC" I screamed as I came all over him. My juices had soaked me and him, and he was so happy. He looked up at me, and his eyes were sexy and predatory. He then turn me and I was lying down and he was pumping inside of me. "My Sookie, I need you so much." I just nodded and looked at him. He was so intense. I touched his face and he moved my hand to his mouth, and kissed it as he kept fucking me. Before too long, he was almost ready and I was again too. He leaned in and kissed me and then he came and roared so loudly that I am sure people hear him three floors up. Eric lay his head on my chest, I stoked his hair and he listen to my heat beat until I had calmed down. We were exhausted, and still had blood on us but we were so happy.

After we put ourselves back together, Eric found me a jacket for me to wear, and a blanket to wrap up in. We got outside and I looked at the night sky. I was so happy and I could tell Eric was too. Our bond was strong and it felt so good to be together. Our emeries were defeated, and we had each other. What could go wrong?

 **Famous last words right? I will do an epilogue, and wrap up the lose ends... thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to finish. Thanks so much for reading. I own nothing!**

Thanksgiving Day, early afternoon.

I awoke in the cubby about 2 pm. Eric was next to me in his day rest. His hair was a mess and he had a smirk on his face. He must have gone to bed happy. But so did I. Ever since we came back from New Orleans, we haven't spent a night apart. And every night has been like a honey moon. I cannot believe his stamina. But I guess when you are 1000 years old you know all the right moves to make your lady want to go all night. I wasn't complaining. It has been wonderful. But it hasn't been all physical either. Eric and I have been connecting on other levels. That night we got back from New Orleans, we started talking while in the shower. Amongst other activities. It is real hard to carry on a conversation when you are naked in a shower with a vampire covered in blood and hungry. But I did tell him that as much as I liked having him in the shower, I did not like showering with Nora. That got his attention. He was standing behind me and fingering me between my legs, while biting my neck. I was standing in front of the shower letting the water wash my front side and enjoying Eric's magic touch. After I said that, he immediately turned me around and facing him.

"Why were you in a shower with Nora, and why wasn't I invited," Eric so possessive and nasty.

"She said it was the safest place to talk at the Authority, apparently every room was bugged," I said shyly. Eric arched that eye brow of his and waited for an explanation. I told him that is where she told me about Bill and that everything was his idea and that she was on our side and trying to help, and I finished with this statement. "Eric I am not sure I trust her."

I waited to see if he would push that aside as nothing or if I should be worried. Eric just took me in his arms instead and said, "I could see that; you don't know her. But she is fiercely loyal to me. She would never hurt you." He gently kissed my forehead. "I can still feel that you are apprehensive about her. What is your question?"

Damn this bond, I could not hide any feelings from him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him. "Eric, I am jealous of her, and I can't figure out why."

Eric chuckled a little, "I think I know why. " I looked up at him as he looked at me. He stroked my check with his hand. "Something about vampire families, you should know. We are close to one another, very close." Oh I got the picture. They were sexually close. My first react was "eww!" I tried to pull away, but clever Eric, had me in a hold with his arms around me. "Now Sookie, I am bonded to you and my relationship with Nora was centuries ago. You are the only person I choose to be with." But then, I guess I knew that already, vampires typically had sex with each other, even their children. I had been putting Pam out of my mind for a while, and chose not to think about it. Eric said, "Nora is jealous of you too you know. She knows that we are bonded. I will never be with another as long as you are with me." That statement made me so happy. Eric could tell. My mood instantly lighten, and my hands were wandering all over his body, especially his gorgeous ass.

"Enough talking for tonight Viking!" I said as I kissed his chest, then I slide down the front of his body and took his hard cock in my mouth. I begin to make Eric say my name over and over. I continue to ravage him all night long.

The next few days after that were busy. I talked to Jason and told him that the name on the house would come back to me. Eric and I decided that would be best to keep all other vampires out of the home. I told him that I would let some in, as Jessica, Pam, Tara and him of course. But I was waiting on Nora. He agreed that if he was to see Nora, it would be at Fangtasia. Jason didn't really like the fact that I was with Eric, but he could tell I was happier with him than Bill. "You don't seem to be looking over your shoulder as much. I guess if you are dating the most vicious vampire in Louisiana, you don't have much to worry about." What Jason didn't know was that Eric was really sweet and kind. But Eric didn't want anyone to know that. He liked saving those moments for me, and I was perfectly ok letting people think what they wanted about him. I knew what he was like. Pam was right; he wasn't as sadistic as others had thought. I could tell. He could have killed Bill and his maker that night in San Francisco but he didn't. He could have killed Lafayette for selling V but he didn't. He could have killed every witch at the coven that night, but he didn't. He did kill that guy, but Eric let Bill kill Marnie.

Eric still worked at Fangtasia and I still worked at Merlotte's. I thought about leaving Sam's place and going to work for Eric, but neither one of them liked that idea. Eric thought other vampires might cause me trouble. "I don't think we need to parade you around a vampire bar for all to smell your delicious scent."

Sam needed me more. "Sookie, I have a lot going on with Luna and Emma, and I am trying to start a family with them. If you could stay on and run the place a few nights a week for me, I would be grateful." So that is what I did, I started managing Merlotte's three nights a week so Sam could have a life. And Eric was ok with that. "I do not want you working forever, but if you must, then this is fine." Eric actually showed me some tips on running a bar. With his help, I started learning about managing a business. I felt more useful working for Sam than ever before. I think Sam appreciated the help as well. The first time in a long time, I enjoyed going to work.

Nora started working with the Authority outside of Michigan. They actually had a place on Mackinac Island. The ancient vampires from there included, Jimmy Hoffa, Elvis Presley , and an Egyptian queen, whose name I couldn't pronounce. After the events of New Orleans and the bombing of the True Blood factories, the vampire public image was not very good. People were more afraid of them than ever, since the supply of what vampires ate (besides humans) was now hard to find. Some areas that had no True Blood were experiencing vampire attacks. So Nora was working with the Authority to improve their public image. One way was working with the True Blood company and building more factories in the United States and around the world. This way if anyone bombed a factory there would not be a shortage on the supply of their food, but this would take some time.

The other, short term, solution involved Eric. He became a spokesman or the 'voice for the vampires'. His job was making PSA commercials and let humans know not to be afraid of the vampires. His good looks along with his smooth voice won people over. He had only been on TV with the commercials for about a week, when the image of 'soulless vampires' was changing to 'vampires are hot'. I even heard little old ladies talking about how cute he was, and they would let him bite them. I would laugh on the inside. The camera loved him, even with his smart ass mouth, but a cool personality came thru onscreen. In two short weeks, his name was more popular than even the name of Dracula. Now the week of Thanksgiving, there was going to be shirts for sales in the stores. "Keep calm, and bite me Eric" and "I like my vampires, tall, blond and Viking." Of course Eric made sure Fangtasia had the first supply to sell. Eric also made sure I had a shirt of each to sleep in.

It was hard at first seeing all these people, women and some men lust after my bonded, but I knew that he was faithful to me. Our bond was always humming along inside me. And if anything, Eric enjoyed the attention, but he come home to me, to our house each night.

Eric was making lots of money from the PSAs. First they paid him for the commercials, and then he was getting extra business at the club from him being a celebrity. And then since True Blood was building more factories, and the positive image of him was having more businesses sign up as distributors of their product, the makers of True Blood decided would give him an interest in the business if he would help with their advertising. Soon he would be getting checks from the Japanese own company. Eric was an extremely happy vampire to say the least. And when Eric is happy, everyone is happy. He would give Pam free will with a credit card. Soon he purchased a house just for Pam and Tara. And he ordered light tight windows for the upstairs bedroom so we didn't have to spend all our time in the cubby.

We did talk about the future and maybe going some places together. I had never really been anywhere and Eric had seen the world. There were many places he wanted to take me. Soon after things settled down, he promised to take on a trip.

But for right now, Louisiana would be our home. Tonight we were going to have the entire family over. Layfette was already in the kitchen upstairs cooking for all the humans. Jason was going to help set up a table outside and string lights around. Pam was going to make sure the vampires had blood to drink, either by True Blood or something special sent to us via Nora. Some old bottled 'royal' blood that didn't sound as appealing to me as the fried turkey that would soon be cooking. But apparently that blood was special and extremely rare, and was sent to us just yesterday by express mail. Also Nora promised to never tell of my fae heritage, and Eric believed her. He said he would kill her if he ever found out she told another vampire. And I believe him.

In a few hours my house would be full of people I cared about and we would be together and enjoying ourselves. I felt so lucky to have this family. And I was so thankful I had made the right choice that night at Bill's.

 **THE END. Thanks again for reading. And I loved the reviews. I have two other stories that fix season 6 and 7, Eric vs Warlow and Is this our Happily ever after.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


End file.
